Fate Stay Desire
by the Zogg
Summary: Shirou Emiya the former Kamen Rider OOO finds himself in the Holy Grail War that has some scary similarity's to the Greeeds original purpose. Shirou joins the war to find out the mystery of the Holy Grail and perhaps recover the mantle of OOO
1. Chapter 1

Fate Stay Desire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Fate Stay Night I do this for my own amusement**

**Happy Birthday this is my first real chapter ever now please review it and by review I mean actually review don't just say It's awesome or write another chapter soon. Analyze it tell me what you think will make my story better it is my belief that it is the Reviewers Job the Critique their favorite stories to help make it better I will even except Flames within reason of course. Also I think I had trouble capturing the personality of the characters properly so die-hard fans please give me advice I want us all to work together but I will not accept advice from asskissers or Flamers. But I know my grammar is atrocious I'm writing this to help with my grammar so any grammar geniuses point out grammar flaws. So now to start the fic**

**Chapter 1 The Changes, The Disjointed Memories, and The Death and Rebirth**

_A seventeen-year-old boy with shaggy red hair, amber eyes, wearing blue jeans, and a white long-sleeved shirt with blue sleeves lay on the side of a hill in an endless desert with an ethereal rainbow colored sky. Said rainbow sky was surrounded by strange colored symbols. There were green ones of stag beetles, mantises and grasshoppers, yellow with lions, tigers, and cheetahs, grey ones marked with rhino's, gorilla's, and elephants, blue ones marked with orcas eel's and, octopi, red ones emblazoned with hawk's peacocks, and condor's orange ones marked with cobra's, turtles, and crocodile's and finally purple ones marked with pterodactyls, triceratops, and tyrannosaurus rex's._

_The boy, Shirou Emiya gasped "The Medal Vessel!" he shouted shocked. The boy then looked around "No it's different." He whispered two things covered the desert first were the countless swords jutting out of the ground expanding into infinity. Secondly were the bodies, hundreds of them. They lay on the ground all but seven seemed to be in a mixture of three different colors, normally they would have seemed like suits of armor but there was a strange quality around the colored bodies that made them seem more organic or, alive, except for the obvious fact that they were broken rusted and above all dead. The boy sat up, and seeing no other option he climbed to the top of the hill to get a better view of where he was. He stopped at the top of the hill there was a broken, chipped, stone throne at the top of the hill setting in it was another dead suit of armor._

_This corpse wore a red masked helmet with the 'face' styled after an hawk with its wings spread out, with green crystallized compound eyes, it's arms were garbed in yellow bio armor its fingers clawed with bigger deadlier claws folded back on its wrists, the legs were covered in green heavy armor that looked somewhat like a grasshoppers legs if said insect was human. Around the dead armors waist was a stone belt that had three round holes in it that looked like they were supposed to hold something. Finally the circular chest plate completed the animal motif the top of the chest plate was emblazoned with the symbol of a red hawk at the top, a yellow tiger in the middle, and finally a green grasshopper at the bottom. However as said before the corpse armor was a symbol of death it's green eyepieces were cracked the red masked chipped, one of the folded claws had broken off, the other riddled with cracks, the green leg armor was bent at awkward angles and was falling apart, finally the chest plate had caved in completing the horrific look of an emancipated corpse._

"_OOO I'm sorry." Was all the boy could sadly say to the dead identity._

_But before he could mourn more his situation made a change for the worst, an orange reptilian arm ripped its way out of the ground grabbing Shirou by his left leg dragging him down the bottom of the desert "I'm not finished yet OOO the Greeed aren't done yet." the arm hissed._

_Another arm then burst out, this one hidden by shadows grabbing his left arm, but the boy could see it was horribly misshapen regardless. Then another voice rang out this one more childish "We will be complete, I WILL be complete!" _

_Then a purple arm grabbed his right leg "The World shall be concluded. It will be destroyed I swear as a Villain of Evil, Shirou Emiya!" it declared with absolute conviction._

"_No!" Shirou swore "Your gone I killed you all. I swore I wouldn't let this happen I promised I wouldn't die!"_

"_You won't let it happen, "A new voice said this one high and, mighty "You promised your Father you would be a Hero of Justice, and more importantly you inherited my desire to live." A red feathered bird right arm appeared, hand outstretched. "Now take my hand."_

_Shirou instantly did as the arm commanded, and was ripped free of the other monstrous arms._

_But as Shirou was pulled to safety he heard a fifth voice this one incredibly deep and majestic, but very, very empty "It is to late my successor, you cannot stop the Heavens Feel." Shirou looked back down at the hill and saw the dead multi-warrior sitting on the throne it's dead body had somehow moved to look into Shirou's eye._

_Then Shirou Emiya woke up._

* * *

><p>Shirou's Workshop<p>

Shirou awoke to someone knocking on his workshop door.

"Sempai." A girl's voice said softly "Sempai you need to wake up. You're going to be late for school."

"Coming Sakura! I'll be out in just a second!" Shirou shouted.

Shirou looked around his Workshop where he practiced his Magecraft. A year ago it would have been insulting to call it a place to practice magic, when it was filled with junk Shirou would repair. Now it was still filled with junk. Well now it was a strange organized mess. There were only two machines now a Kougami brand vending machine, and a modified Honda VT 750 C2B Shadow Black Spirit motorcycle. Things only got stranger from there scattered across the shed were unopened soda cans. On a table there were beakers of unknown substance. On a desk there were enough zoology books to fill a library and finally there were diagrams of all types of animals posted to the wall.

Shirou then looked down, and picked up a pile of silver coins he had been studying before falling asleep the night before picked them up then dumped them into a hidden hole he had made under his desk a month back. They were simply too important for just anyone to see. He then pocketed his iPhone, a strange belt buckle, and two broken pieces of a red medal.

Shirou then undid the lock to his workshop and walked outside to greet his underclassman Sakura Matou. Sakura was a pretty young girl a year under Shirou she had plum hair with a red ribbon tied to the side with plum eyes the same color of her hair. She was already wearing her school uniform.

"Sorry about that Sakura." Shirou apologized "I've been slacking off since last year."

"Um, Sempai," Sakura asked, "What exactly have you been doing lately?"

"Oh, nothing much." Shirou lied easily; it was shocking how well he could it now. " I've just been tired because I have been trying to work more hours at the Cous Coussier, Chiyoko needs more help now that Gotou, Hina, and Ankh quite. Plus I also moved back here due to the stuff…" Shirou trailed off sadly.

Sakura looked away sadly but decided to ask another question "What about that explosion a few days ago?"

"Oh that?" Shirou asked, "I was making fireworks for the Cous Coussier's Chinese cosplay."

"What about that roaring sound a few weeks back?"

Shirou sighed, "_How do I explain away fighting a snake-wolf monster, I accidently created." _ Shirou then decided that a half-truth would be best. "I've been trying to make my own motorcycle. I mean I've fixed up so many for Fuji-nee's grandfather, so I wondered what it would be like to have my own." Shirou answered. It was the truth one of his projects was to modify one of the Ride Vendor's to his own personal taste.

Sakura looked away; Shirou thought that she was appeased by his answer but then wondered, "Maybe, Fujimura- Sensei is right, and you are becoming delinquent."

"No I'm not." Shirou objected. Shirou decided to change the subject. "So how have you been doing lately? I hope things have been getting better for you now that Shinji's gone." Shirou asked

"I've been fine." Sakura said neutrally.

Shirou instantly sensed doubt "Don't tell me you still feel sorry for him after what he did! What he was!" Shirou practically growled with hate." Shirou then calmed himself and said, "I think my friends were right, you do need to see a psychologist."

Before the conversation could continue an enraged woman in her early twenty's ran out of Shirou's house shouting "SHIIIROUUUU!" at the top of her lungs. This was Taiga Fujimura Shirou's guardian, and homeroom teacher. She had brown hair cut short, and brown eyes, she wore a yellow long sleeved shirt with black shirt with a green dress over it. No matter how you looked at her or how much she protested, she resembled a tiger in every way.

"Shirou!" She babbled where were you "You haven't made breakfast or anything today. And you've been disappearing all the time, you're becoming a delinquent. I was right, hanging out with that Ankh guy has corrupted you!"

"Fuji-nee I've already told you Ankh acted like that because he was autistic." Shirou lied smoothly "I joined a charity group that helped autistic people function in society, Ankh acted like that because he didn't understand social situations. I helped him learned how to function in society."

"Yeah well his bad habits rubbed off on you, especially his disappearing trick. I mean you not being around when you were doing that live in job at the restaurant, the coos cosser," "The Cous Coussier." Shirou corrected. " I mean I could understand you not being around when you lived in that restaurant, but after more than a year your back but you're not Shirou anymore." Taiga babbled sadly.

Shirou sighed "_I still can't believe she buy's some of the stuff me and Ankh concocted to keep her in the dark._" he thought wryly. "Look I was away for a year in the Hayato district, and I grew up, changed but due to Ankh going out into the world and all the stuff that happened…" Shirou trailed off sadly once again this time depression practically formed an aura around him.

Taiga didn't noticed Shirou's emotional change as she was struck by an epiphany "I know, just what you need to get back to normal, a cute country girl to date that will wash the big cities corruption right off you." Sakura face turned red at that comment. Shirou didn't notice this as he clenched his fists trying to hold back a flood of repressed rage and guilt.

"I'm not reader to commit myself to a relationship right now Fuji-nee." Shirou said meaning it to be polite but it came out more so as a thinly veiled threat.

Taiga didn't notice and continued on "I mean I'm sure there's a perfect girl around here that's cute, polite, pretty, pure, and growing up in all the right ways, not like that rude girl you met in Hayato with her spiky hair, snark, and she was so greedy,"

At that point Shirou had already left for school depressed. Leaving Taiga to her ignorant ramblings.

* * *

><p>Homurahara High School<p>

Shirou went through his school day without incident until near the end of the day walking down one of the School's hallways was the school idol Rin Tohsaka she was a beautiful refined women with ebony black hair tied into twin pigtails with black ribbons and aqua eyes, all of this combined with her excellent figure made her the most untouchable, but most sought after girl in school. Shirou instantly made himself scarce it would be dangerous for him to meet, especially if she could now detect his prana. She would be on him in a second and try to dissect him, or try to kill him if she sensed the remains off OOO power inside of him. Then they would fight and Shirou would most likely kill her, and he didn't want another death on his conscience.

You see Shirou knew two secrets about Rin Tohsaka. First was that she was a Magus like Shirou, she was a more traditional one unlike Shirou, but a Magus nonetheless, and to top it all off she was the Second Owner of Fuyuki. In other words she was the magical ruler of Fuyuki, not that it meant much with the Kougami Foundation running the city from behind the scenes, controlling information with technology, which almost all Magi were hopeless with. But what really scared Shirou was that if Rin found out that a rouge Magus was in the city, she would call the Mages Association on him, Shirou really didn't want more Magus in the city, not after that last time last year.

The second secret thing Shirou knew about under her air of elegance and grace she was a total bitch. Rin as the Second Owner of Fuyuki had tried to fight the Greeed, and their Yummy. Like Shirou, Ankh, and their friends did. But her pride as a Magus kept getting in her own, and everyone else's way. Team OOO as Nobu had dubbed the dysfunctional group that fought the Greeed, had to constantly hide their identities when Rin came onto the battlefield, due to the fear of her finally getting the Mages Association to interfere. She refused to work with them, seeing Team OOO as a big a threat as the Greeed attacked them and impeded their progress. Shirou had lost count of the number of times Team OOO was a Scanning Charge, Cell Burst, or Devil Hissautu away from victory when Rin screwed things up. Shirou had learned through the Candroids that even outside of combat, she was loud, rude, obnoxious, and basically the complete opposite of her honor student persona.

"So I see you wisely have learned to avoid the vixen Tohsaka, Shirou." a voice said approvingly from behind Shirou.

Shirou quickly jumped around in shock, his body in a combat stance. But when he saw who it was he lowered his guard and relaxed "Oh it's just you Issei. Sorry about almost attacking you. " Shirou muttered embarrassed.

Issei was one of Shirou's friends he wore the schools brown uniform, had properly cut black hair black eyes and, wore glasses. He was also the student council president of Homurahara High School.

"It is alright," Issei said "I always utilize stealth when avoiding confrontation with the vixen. It is no surprise that you didn't notice me."

"_I thought they trained monks at his temple not ninjas!" _Shirou thought sarcastically.

"So why did you blow your cover to talk to me." Shirou asked.

"Well I needed to ask you some things. I'll start with the most important when did you learn the truth about Tohsaka."

Issei had long ago somehow realized that Rin Tohsaka's school idol personality was an act, and fruitlessly for years tried to convince others of his theory. Shirou figured that Issei would want to know how somehow else learned the truth.

"I saw her murder a vending machine." Shirou said with a completely straight face.

"A vending machine." Issei parroted in confusion.

"Yeah I saw her trying to get a vending machine to work, she failed then I saw her lose it and smash it."

It was somewhat the truth. Shirou had seen Rin try to figure out how a Ride Vendor worked. She failed epically. She destroyed the poor transformer in a fit of rage.

"So she was behind the vending machine disappearances not even I suspected. " Issei gasped in amazement.

That was actually the combined efforts of Team OOO, but Shirou didn't want to spoil Issei's fantasies.

"Um, anything else?" Shirou asked

"Oh yes," Issei reached into his pocket and pulled out a list "I would like to ask you to repair everything on this list."

Shirou was known as the school's unofficial janitor, an extremely competent mechanic. Commonly fixing things as asked. But he had been falling behind due to his 'extracurricular activities'.

Shirou looked at the list and sighed, "This school needs a better budget."

"Yes it does." Issei sadly agreed "But can you do it?"

Shirou would have normally made up an excuse, like having to work at the Cous Coussier. Besides his magical activities Shirou had been investigating mysterious 'gas leaks' Shirou knew that they were really something magical in origin and had been investigating but had so far found nothing. Chiyoko, Shirou's boss was clued in to the magical side of things, so she would back up the lie. But Taiga and, Sakura had been getting suspicious of his behavior; doing something like this would put them at ease. Shirou would have liked to continue investigating but he wouldn't get anything done if Taiga was looking over his shoulder.

He decided "Alright I'll do it right after school ends."

"Thank you so much Shirou. If this kept up no one would be able to use the bathroom." Issei said

Shirou's eye's bulged out then reread the list, then sighed he would need to project a HAZMAT suit if Issei and the list were right.

* * *

><p>What used to be the Einzbern Forest<p>

"What happened here?" a little girl's voice shouted.

Said girl was looking what was left of her family's Japanese home/castle.

Illyasviel von Einzbern was what one would normally compare to an angel. With her pure white hair, ruby red eyes with an adorable face clad in a purple winter coat, all in all she looked like the perfect twelve-year-old little girl of every parents dream.

Well, normally. The whole about to explode with rage thing detracted from her cuteness factor at the moment, as she looked at the ruins of her supposed base.

"Don't know." One of her maids Leysritt answered stoically.

"I was being sarcastic." Illyasviel said having composed herself, as a lady should be.

She looked over her castle it had been blown to pieces on one side, shredded like paper on another, and it looked like a localized earthquake had hit it causing it to sink into the ground. Worst all a part of it of it seemed to be just gone like it was vaporized. And that didn't even include the damage done to the Einzbern forest itself the ground had been ripped apart it looked like a small flood had ran through the woods, some of the trees had been ripped into splinters like a tornado had hit, a good amount of the trees had been burnt down. Others had simply been knocked down, blown apart, or had simply died.

Worst of all the boundary fields were all gone.

This was supposed to be her base for the Holy Grail War but it looked like the elemental equivalent of a nuke had exploded. This had derailed her plans she would either have to remake all of her defenses, or if the worst had happened find a new base all together. So she wouldn't have time to meet her Onii-Chan before he summoned his servant. Plus she had to add a new thing for her plans for the War.

Find whoever did this and have Servant Berserker kill them painfully.

Servant Berserker growled in anticipation.

But in all of Illyasviel plotting see never noticed the yellow medal marked with a tiger shining in a standing tree.

* * *

><p>Rin's House Workshop: Sundown<p>

Rin was ready. As a member of the Tohsaka family she was going to summon the Servant Saber and compete in the Holy Grail War. Rin had created the summoning circle and she had the Command Seals marking her as a Master she had everything. She may not have had a summoning catalyst but she was confident that she could summon the Servant Saber with her own power.

"_Like your power was enough to stop those golems. Those Kamen Riders did everything." _a part of her whispered treacherously.

"SHUT UP!" Rin shouted to herself "That was different, this is the Holy Grail War, things will go different there are rules to it. I WILL WIN!"

She began the summoning incantation.

_Silver and Iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweilnog._

_The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the Three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._

_Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut._

_Simply, shatter once filled._

_I announce._

_Your self is under me; my fate is in your sword._

_In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._

_Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all of the good of the world of the dead; I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead._

_You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!_

"Servant come forth!"

There was an explosion.

Coming From Rin's room.

Rin ran up to her room the source of the explosion. There was a man sitting nonchalantly in the remains of her bed. He wore black light armor over his chest and black pants with in black armored boots, but the most eye-catching part of his attire was the red mantle he wore over the armor covering his arms then spreading down his back like a cape. As for the man himself he was a bit above six feet in height, his skin was bronze his hair was swept back and colored silver as well as his eyes. Finally his face was adorned with a cocky smirk.

"Well," The man said sarcastically, "It appears I haven summoned by a strange little girl."

* * *

><p>Later that night a random rooftop<p>

Rin and her Servant Archer had left their house that night to scout Fuyuki City's three districts Shinto, Miyama, and Hayato. They were currently standing on the roof of Rins's house. Rin had also changed out of her school uniform for her casual clothes a red long sleeved sweater with a yellow cross at the breast, black long stockings, and a black mini skirt. But that was all inconsequential to Rin's bad mood she had failed to summon Saber because she had set the time on her clocks wrong, she wasted a Command Seal to have Archer obey her the moment he acted insubordinate, she was not taking any chances after last year. Worst of all since she had botched the summoning Archer didn't even remember his True Name. So Rin was in a really bad mood.

She decided to blow off steam by taking Archer out on a scouting mission.

However as they left Rin's house they never saw the green medal with the image of a grasshopper on it on the road near Rin's house shining in the moonlight.

"Okay Archer, Fuyuki City is divided into three districts." Rin lectured, " Miyama the housing district were we are now, Shinto the next district, then finally the new district that popped up ten years ago the Hayato district it's new but very modern. It's where the Kougami Foundation's main headquarters are. The Hayato District is on the south side of town."

"_Hayato district? Kougami Foundation? " _Archer thought in confusion.

Archer's confusion continued when he and Rin arrived at two almost repaired Skyscrapers in the small but colorful Hayato district.

"What happened to those Skyscrapers Rin?" Archer asked.

Her answer was "A giant Rolling Weevil."

An apartment building "A swarm of Piranhas'."

A damaged road "A school of Sharks."

Damage to a bridge "A giant Devil Ray."

Arson "A Cockatoo."

More damaged buildings "A Jaguar-Squid thing, I don't really know."

A closed park "A Panda-Orca monster."

A damaged bank "A Spangle Butterfly."

A closed mall and an abandoned amusement park "Don't get me started on the Pterodactyls.'"

A damaged intersection "An Anklyosaurus attack."

More destroyed Skyscrapers "A Purple Dinosaur and a big Red Bird got into a fight."

Tornado damage "A Vulture."

A half a dozen destroyed blocks "A Rhino-Gorilla-Elephant thing went on a rampage. That was one of the worst."

A giant blast crater "A Demon attack or something I really don't know much about that one."

The strange short animal based responses continued from multiple reptile responses to other insect, cat, mammal, aquatic, Prehistoric, chimeric, and a rather memorable attack by an army of whales continued until the duo's scouting reached the center of the Hayato district, filled with high rise advanced buildings and the Kougami Foundation headquarters. It would have been a symbol of technological progress, except for the fact almost all the buildings looked like they were EATEN by something. At this point even the stoic Archer lost his patience.

"Rin can you please give me a straight answer?" Archer asked masterfully keeping his confusion under control.

"I don't know." was Rin's disenchanted response.

"You don't know?" Archer parroted. "Then can you at least tell me what you know?"

Rin sighed maybe she would feel better if she talked to someone the Fake Priest was worthless, but at this point after looking over all her failures talking to someone, even a man who didn't know his own name.

"It all started around a year ago these animal monsters appeared I think they were some kind of homunculus I don't really know they bled coins for God's sake." Rin's tone turned from anger to sorrow "I couldn't do anything to stop them they were just too strong. A lot of people died due to my weakness."

Archer frowned shocked at Rin's show of weakness but he needed more information "So if you couldn't stop them who did?"

"Some masked freaks." Rin answered "It started out with this color changing one who called himself Kamen Rider OOO. But then two more showed up."

Archer hated to see his Master like this but if he wanted to accomplish his goal he needed to know more about the changes. "Why didn't you call that Mages Association you told me about? Or even worked with these Kamen Rider's if things got that bad?"

"The Mages Association never responded they don't care about a girl from Japan ranting about continuous attacks from first rate combat golems made of coins! That level of Magecraft should be impossible to accomplish as quickly as it was, and the Kamen Rider's took all the evidence I could use!" Rin shouted.

"You still haven't told me about why you didn't work with these Kamen Riders." Archer reminded her.

Rin calmed herself down and got into a pose you would expect a college professor would use to lecture "There are many reason Archer. First of all OOO was a heretic he worked with Non-Magus all the time, he even told them about the existence of Magecraft! As a proper Magus I cannot allow that. Secondly he was partners with one of the creatures attacking the city I couldn't trust him if he was a proper Magus. Finally OOO always ran off before I could even talk to him, after our first encounters."

"You attacked him didn't you?" Archer guessed.

"SHUT UP!" Rin shouted like a feral beast as Archer poked a hole in her logic.

She then composed herself and resumed her lecture pose "Besides that doesn't matter all the Kamen Riders, and monsters disappeared a while ago, and even if they come back I have you to kill them so it doesn't matter."

"I'm glad you have such faith in me Master." Archer said in a tone that Rin couldn't tell if it were sarcastic or not.

Rin sighed then asked "Are you familiar with the city now Archer?"

"Just one last question. What is the Kougami foundation? You have mentioned it multiple times and I have seen their symbol all over the city." Archer asked he needed to know the Foundation was the biggest change aside from the monsters, and Kamen Riders.

Rin tilted her head arrogantly and said "Oh they don't matter the Kougami Foundation is just some corporation that makes all sorts of pointless things a Magus such as myself doesn't need."

"_So in other words they make advanced technology." _Archer thought sarcastically. Magi, like Rin were hopeless with technology. Getting proper information would be impossible from her.

So with that Rin and Archer made the trip back to their base, well until they passed by Rin's school, then Archer stopped.

"Rin there is a Servant at the school permission to investigate?" Archer asked seriously.

"Permission granted." Rin ordered equally serious.

And with that Archer and Rin was off to his first battle of the Holy Grail War.

On the roof of the school there was a man standing there watching the school with a critical gaze. He then turned around as if sensing someone coming. When he saw the Master-Servant pair his face formed a jolly, but at the same time bestial smile.

The man was tall and thin but nonetheless muscular like a coiled spring. He wore a skintight blue body suit, the only form of real armor on his body were his silver shoulder armor. He had red eyes, with blue hair tied up into a ponytail, along with silver earrings. But the most important part of his appearance was the two meter long blood red spear in his hands. This was obviously the Servant Lancer.

"Yo," Lancer greeted "Did you sense it too?" he asked, he didn't let them answer and continued his speech "And here I thought that the Boundary Field over there would be more bad luck for me. But since it brought you guys to me it might be lucky instead." Lancer never lost his good cheer while speaking but as he continued the bloodlust in the air seemed to multiply. "Well, it's nice to meet you two." Lancer greeted as if a battle to the death was not about happen. "I'm as you can obviously guess," He spun his spear dramatically for emphasis, "Servant Lancer. And you are?"

Archer stepped forward "I am Servant Archer." He said and if to contradict that statement two Chinese short swords appeared in his hands one black, one white, Ying, and Yang, Kanshou, and Bakuya. "But my Master's name has no meaning to a man who is about to die."

Lancer smile had hit its peak "Well, Servant Archer trying to be a Saber. Normally I would call bullshit. But with words like those I can tell this is going to be a great fight!"

Then with that faster then the wind the two Servants dashed towards each other, and began their duel to the death.

Archer's blades danced gracefully against Lancer's ferocious spear. The two super humans fought with such ferocity that their blows seemed to make sonic booms. They slashed, stabbed, and parried in an attempt to gain an edge.

Lancer then stepped back to perform a more powerful blow. It would have normally given Archer time to form a lethal counterattack against the Spearman, but Lancer was not the called the fastest Servant for nothing, he was ready before Archer even swung his blades. Lancer's powerful thrust struck. Archer was barely able to block in time but his swords were destroyed in the process. Lancer smirked victory was his he performed the lethal strike!

Only for Archer to surprise him by making two new identical copies of the swords Lancer just destroyed from nowhere. Archer capitalized on Lancer's surprise attacking far more aggressively forcing Lancer back. Lancer simply decided to go faster to counter the inconvenience. More speed equaled more force causing Lancer's blow to hold more power, causing every sword Archer created to be destroyed only for Archer to create more from nothing. This exchange continued twenty-five more times with Lancer going faster destroying Archer's Chinese Ying and Yang blades twenty-five more times. But Archer fought back always a step ahead of Lancer almost as if he had some sort of strange clairvoyance.

Red versus Blue. Spear versus Sword. Speed versus Skill. Neither would yield.

Until Lancer decided to break the exchange moving faster than ever before faded out of Archer's range.

"Who are you!" Lancer growled, "What kind of Archer uses swords like you do!"

"Oh that doesn't matter." Archer said nonchalantly, "But on the other hand who are you?" Archer's tone turned sarcastic "Lancer's are supposed to be the fastest class but you exceed expectations, adding in your beast-like agility, and the curse coming from your spear. I think it is obvious who you are."

Lancer smiled again, taking a new stance while doing so "Well said Archer." Lancer congratulated. "For an opponent of your caliber I will have to show you my Noble Phantasm." His blood red spear seemed to crackle with prana at that remark.

Rin gasped, she was about to see the true power of a Heroic Spirit the power of their Legend, their ultimate technique, their Noble Phantasm.

Archer wasn't as impressed "Well get on with it." He scoffed "I would have had to deal with it sooner or later."

Lancer just continued to smile the power of his Noble Phantasm about to be unleashed!

Then the two Servants saw a small flash of light.

* * *

><p>A Few Minutes Before Homurahara High School<p>

Shirou had just finished fixing the plumbing he was lucky he had seen that HAZMAT suit in one of the Kougami Foundations labs. As he walked out of the school he heard a sound he knew all to well. The clashing of steel. On the school roof.

"_This has to be linked to what's been going on!" _Shirou thought. He couldn't let this slide this was his big chance to stop all this, if what was behind all the gas leaks, and murders were to strong he'd just sneak away, get a Candroid from the Ride Vendor in front of the school have it follow one of the mysterious magic murderers then swallow his pride and ask Kougami for the Birth Driver.

He saw the man in red, and the man in blue fighting on the roof, with swords, and spear respectively they were powerful, they were fast, they were skilled. Shirou hadn't seen such power since his fights with the Greeed.

He was definitely going to need the Birth Driver.

Shirou also saw Rin watching the fight. "_So Rin is involved, this proves this incident is magical in origin."_ Shirou thought. Thinking they couldn't hear, or see him he got out his iPhone to take a picture for future reference, assuming they were to focused on their duel to the death to notice him. He took the picture the camera in the phone flashed in the night as the two warriors stopped fighting. The Spearman noticed him.

"_Oh shit._" Summed up Shirou's frantic thoughts.

Shirou ran. The Blue Spearman followed.

Shirou activated his Magic Circuits he had twenty-seven natural ones. They were thanks to his Father's meddling and his own idiocy severely lacking. But the keyword here was natural; he had many different unnatural ones of seven different colors now.

"_O-Circuit set. Type: Yellow. Animal: Cheetah._" Prana flooded through Shirou's legs he ran away from the school at super-human speeds channeling the power of the cheetah. He had gotten far, far away from the school and was confident he had escaped.

But what chased him was no mere man.

"Hey that was pretty impressive." The Spearman complimented him waiting for him at a nearby alley. "Do you got anything else 'cause a guy like you looks like he deserves to go down swinging."

Shirou then knew he was backed into a corner. The only option left was to fight.

"_O-Circuit Set. Type: Grey. Animal: Gorilla." _

Shirou rushed towards the Spearman fists clenched ready to punch the Spearman. The Spearman dodged like he was moving in slow motion. Shirou's fist hit the wall. The wall cracked. The Spearman whistled impressed. "Now that was impressive! That would have hurt me! I was right to dodge!" The Spearman was practically giddy at what he was seeing. His voice then turned feral "My turn."

With that declaration the Spearman lunged at Shirou. Shirou tried to dodge it was to fast so he improvised "_O-Circuit Set. Type: Grey. Animal: Rhino._" The spear grazed Shirou at the speed it was going that mere graze would have ripped Shirou apart at the speed it was going, but the Rhino enhancement had increased Shirou's durability to the point it only left a cut.

"Okay, if my Master hadn't ordered me to kill all witnesses, I would be asking you how you reinforced yourself like that."

Shirou ignored him "_O-Circuit Set. Type: Green. Animal: Grasshopper._" Shirou then let out a devastating kick that hit the absentminded Spearman on the chest. It actually left a bruise, Shirou was overjoyed, the Spearman was shocked.

"Okay no more playing." The Spearman decided, and then increased the ferocity of his attack. Shirou knowing the Cheetah Enhancement was useless in such closed space used the Rhino Enhancement to increase his durability. Shirou failed to dodge any of the thrusts, and after a mere minute past Shirou's body was covered in dozens of cuts blood dripping slowly out of all of them. "Now for the finale!" the Spearman declared throwing a thrust that was so fast it was practically invisible.

"_Here it goes!" _Shirou thought desperately. Shirou knew that throughout the fight, despite his words the Spearman was playing with him due to some strange form of honor or kindness.

The moment the Spearman stopped playing was when Shirou used his last gambit.

"_O-Circuit Set. Type: Orange. Animal: Turtle." _Shirou brought his left arm to block. The spear pierced through his arm but stopped there. This was an amazing occurrence at with the speed, and power the Spearman had swung his spear it should have ripped Shirou's arm off, blown a hole through his chest, and then pierced through the alley wall. The Spearman's flabbergasted expression told those should-of-been facts to the world.

Shirou pointed his right arm at the Spearman "_O-Circuit Set. Type: Red. Animal: Peacock." _Shirou's right arm exploded into flame his fist impacted onto the Spearman's face. Starting from the face down the Spearman's body was engulfed by the concentrated fire. The flame was so precise nothing but the Spearman was burned.

Shirou let out a gasp of air in relief happy to be alive. Shirou looked down at the unmoving incinerated form of the Spearman. Shirou then inspected his right hand expecting to see burn damage. There was none, shocked Shirou unclenched his fist in it was the two broken pieces of the red medal he always carried. Shirou smiled "I must have grabbed it out of instinct." He mused, "Well it did its job. It must have protected me from the O-Medal based flame." He looked over his bleeding body, and his left arm hanging uselessly. "Better get to a hospital hopefully one on Kougami's payroll." He then pocketed the broken medal and prepared to leave.

"Sorry kid you ain't going anywhere!" a feral voice growled turned around, and saw the Spearman he was burnt black, but clearly alive. Shirou began the Cheetah Enhancement but it was pointless, faster then ever before the Spearman grabbed Shirou. Shirou looked the burnt man in the face, to his surprise the Spearman looked at him with a mixture of happiness, and sorrow "Kid what you did there was impressive, both physically and magically. Didn't think Magus fought could fight this way in this time. As for your hocus pocus magecraft well it punched straight through my Magic Resistance. Your cool in my book." His expression then shifted to pure sadness "Under any other circumstance I would let you go you could have been the seventh hands down, but my Master wants you dead."

At those words Shirou began his Peacock Enhancement, the Spearman didn't let him he punched Shirou lightly in the gut. But lightly punching someone for the Spearman translated into knocking the wind out of him. But Shirou still stood. The Spearman then spoke "But I will honor your valor by killing you with my finest move." He then backed up stood in a stance then shouted "GAE BOLG!" the spear exploded with so much prana it's power washed over any other remains of Magecraft from the fight. Shirou tried to dodge his body, mind, heart, and soul fought against the inevitable but Gae Bolg would always strike true.

As if the World was trying to tell Shirou he was going to die the last year of his life flashed before his eyes.

* * *

><p>Before<p>

"_The Aria to transform is Henshin." the arm informed Shirou_

"_Don't you want the power to save them Magus?" the arm whispered seductively_

"_**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!"**_

"_**TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA!"**_

"_This power is OOO!" The arm said proudly._

"_**TAKA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA!"**_

"_**SCANNING CHARGE!"**_

"_TaToBa Kick!" OOO shouted._

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Kougami declared._

"_I am Ankh of the Greeed." The possessed man said_

"_This is a birthday present from someone special." The motorcyclist said arrogantly._

"_**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!"**_

"_OOO Slash!" OOO named his newest attack._

"_You are my pawn to gather all the Core Medals Shirou." Ankh told Shirou mockingly._

"_My power is all that's keeping Shingo Izumi Alive." Ankh smugly said._

"_Do you know were my brother Shingo Izumi is?" A college age girl pleaded._

"_My name is Hina Izumi." The college-aged girl introduced herself._

"_I am Shintaro Gotou leader of the first Ride Vendor Squadron." The motorcyclist finally revealed his name._

"_WELCOME SHIROU EMIYA I AM KOSEI KOUGAMI! PRESIDENT OF THE KOUGAMI FOUDATION!" Kougami shouted to the world._

"_Erika Sotonaka." The secretary said mechanically._

"_Welcome to the Cous Coussier I am your host Chiyoko Shiraishi." The woman said cheerfully._

"_I Rin Tohsaka Second Owner of Fuyuki won't let you run rampant!" The red-clad Magus shouted arrogantly._

"_Were going have to keep our identity's a secret now or that red devil girl will dissect us, kill us or worst of all call that Magus association. A Hero wannabe like you knows about secret identity's right? Ankh asked Shirou._

"_Yeah Ankh I can do that." Shirou said. _

"_You are talking to Uva of the Greeed!" The bug monster growled._

"_**KUWAGATA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA!**__"_

"_**GATA-GATA-GATAKIRIBA! GATAKIRBA!**__"_

"_GataKiriBa Kick!" all the OOO's roared_

"_Yo, I'm Kazari of the Greed." The cat monster said with false cheer._

"_**RAION! TORA! CHEETAH!"**_

"_**RATA-RATA-RATORA-TAH!**__"_

"_Gush Cross!" OOO shouted._

"_I… I… am Gamel of… the Greeed…" the grey brute grunted._

"_**SAI! GORRILA! ZOU!"**_

"_**SAGOZOU! SAGOZOU!**__"_

"_Sagozou Impact!" OOO grunted._

" _I am Mezool of the Greeed, pleased to meet you OOO." The fish woman said._

"_**SHACHI! UNAGI! TAKO!**__"_

"_**SHA-SHA-SHAUTA! SHA-SHA-SHAUTA!**__"_

"_Octo Banish!" OOO shouted._

"_I am Doctor Kiyoto Maki scientist of the Kougami Foundation. The strange man introduced himself all while looking at his strange doll._

"_OOO most powerful form the Giga Combo the majestic phoenix. You shall become the King of All Birds. Use this power to your hearts content." Ankh said for once honest._

"_Thank You Ankh."_

"_**TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOL!**__"_

"_**TA~JA~DOL!"**_

"_Prominence Drop!" OOO imperiously announced._

"_This is the true power of The King of The Sky!" OOO and Ankh ordained in unison._

"_**GI-GI-GI-GIGA SCAN!"**_

"_**MAGNA BLAAAAZE!**__" OOO shouted his foes death sentence._

"_**CRANK! CRANK! POP!**__"_

"_Henshin." The mustached man said._

"_I am Birth, Akira Date, pleased to meet you." The mustached man introduced himself cheerfully._

"_Now lets start earning!" Date said._

"_My desire is One-Hundred Million Yen." Date revealed._

"_**CELL BURST!**__"_

"_Consumption is so yesterday, I'm moving on to evolution." Kazari said resolutely_

"_I will find my own evolution!" Uva declared passionately_

"_Ankh there's a girl past out here, Help me!" Shirou shouted._

"_Fine, fine I'm coming" Ankh grumbled._

"_My name is nobuoda. Odabu, Naganada I don't remember."_

"_That Girl's desire, her greed, it's so powerful." The girl muttered incoherently._

"_That girl's desire, her greed it's so powerful!" Kazari gasped._

"_What the! She transformed!" Gotou shouted in shock._

"_Devil King Kick!" Maioh yelled._

"_Shirou I like you." Nobu said._

"_I am Gara the True OOO." The mad woman declared._

"_She was nice enough to give us more Core Medals. Shirou give them a try." Ankh offered._

"_**KOBURA! KAME! WANI!**__"_

"_**BURAKA~WANI!"**_

"_Warning Ride!" OOO hissed._

"_He's like a baby bird looking for his mother." Kazari deduced._

"_Shirou kill the fake!" Ankh yelled at the top of his lungs._

"_I AM ANKH!" the doppelganger cried like a child._

_The original OOO created us Greeed with the Third True Magic, Heaven's Feel. He had a Soul of Desire that was so powerful that he created the Noble Phantasm: The Core Medals: The Wonderful Symbols of Desire, from it. With them he sought to use the Third True Magic to become a God." Ankh revealed._

"_It's a Rape Yummy." Shirou gasped in horror._

"_Why did you kill him?" Shirou shouted in rage._

"_I just killed a man." Shirou whispered in horror._

"_If you want to be a Hero you'll have to make sacrifices." Ankh told Shirou sadly._

"_I guess I'm just a hypocrite then." Shirou sighed._

"_What is Justice?" Shirou asked._

"_Sacrifice one to save many." Shirou resolved_

"_Something's true worth can only be decided after its conclusion." Dr. Maki said resolutely._

"_I Kamen Rider Den-O have arrived!" the red armored man shouted boisterously._

"_I am Kamen Rider Ichigo." The masked man said._

"_What's a Kamen Rider?" Shirou asked._

"_You are." Kamen Rider Ichigo said as if it were as obvious as the weather._

"_I think I like being a Kamen Rider." Shirou said happily._

"_Yosh! Lets save all of Time!" Den-O loudly declared._

"_I am Kamen Rider OOO!" Kamen Rider OOO declared to the world._

"_All Riders assemble!" Kamen Rider Ichigo ordered._

"_I will destroy this world while it is still pure and, beautiful." Dr. Maki decided. _

"_The Purple Core Medals are the anti-thesis of desire." Kougami revealed for once his face lacked any form of cheer._

"_I shall become a Greeed." Dr. Maki resolved._

"_**PTERA! TRICERA! TYRANNO!**__"_

"_**PUTYRANNO-SAURUS!**__"_

"_Your desire to become a Hero of Justice is just borrowed to cover up your empty self!" Ankh yelled._

"_If that is true Shirou you shall become a Greeed." Nobu said sadly._

"_There's nothing to worry about Shirou my unlimited desire shall fill the desireless void while your selfless void shall control my unlimited desire. Nobu assured._

"_One Greeed shall remain standing in the end that will destroy the world. I shall then kill that last Greeed then indulge in the conclusion of existence." Dr. Maki had revealed his plan._

"_As you become a Greeed you shall learn the truth of their madness the Heavens Feel used to create them was incomplete. They live in a twisted half form of existence tortured by the sensations that humanity takes for granted by being just out of reach for them making them endlessly consume desire. Soon our lack of desire shall consume us as well Shirou. As our five senses fade in exchange for the power of conclusion." Dr. Maki emotionlessly told Shirou._

"_**PUTOTYRANNO HISSAUTU!"**_

"_I can't taste this." Shirou muttered._

"_**BLASTING FREEZER!**__"_

"_I can't feel pain." Shirou gasped._

"_**GRAND RAGE!**__"_

"_Sorry couldn't see you there." Shirou apologized._

"_**STRAIN OF DOOM!**__"_

"_Sorry could you repeat that couldn't hear that." Shirou yelled._

"_What' s so bad about being a Greeed?" Shirou wondered._

"_Shirou find…your desire…" Date pleaded as his last breath left him._

"_Date's Dead!" Gotou cried._

"_I Shintaro Gotou am now Kamen Rider Birth." Kamen Rider Birth announced to the world._

"_Gara is Finally dead. Good riddance to the bastard." Shirou snickered._

"_You have changed Shirou." Hina said._

"_Do You call yourself Shirou in your own head, or OOO?" Nobu asked._

"_Happy Birthday Ankh!" everyone shouted happily_

"_Why can't I kill them? Is it because… were friends?" Ankh thought in a mixture of happiness and horror._

"_Have a happy last Birthday myself." Lost Ankh said to the original mockingly. _

"_Now I am the REAL Ankh!" Lost Ankh Shouted to the world._

"_All you have left are the Purple Cores OOO." Lost Ankh mocked. _

"_Call for OOO shout his name pray for him to save you or you'll die!" the Yummy ordered._

"_Shirou has to try to save everyone, he can't love himself. That will destroy him before becoming a Greeed will." Shingo said sadly._

"_My. My Cores they've bee-ARGGHH!" Lost Ankh screamed in horror._

"_Thanks for killing the fake Shirou, but for destroying my Cores our friendship is over." Ankh said coldly._

"_We have to unite against OOO with his new Noble Phantasm he will kill us all." Ankh told his fellow Greeed._

"_I am now a Greeed." Dr. Maki said as emotionlessly as ever._

"_I'm complete." Kazari said in pure joy._

"_I just wanted everything humans took for granted." Kazari lamented._

"_I'm complete." Mezool said ecstatically._

"_I just wanted to love." Mezool said sadly._

"_I'm complete." Gamel grunted._

"_Mezool… you loved me…right, you did great now… I … die…happy." Gamel peacefully._

"_Shirou even as my enemy you follow my plans perfectly!" Ankh shouted triumphantly._

"_OOO still hasn't broke. But I have a way to change that." Dr. Maki said._

"_**OOO Can you kill me. DO YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES?" **__the monster asked madly._

"_I killed her. I sacrificed her to save everyone. I'm a Hero?" Shirou Emiya rambled broken._

"_WHY DID YOU DO THAT WHY DID YOU MAKE ME KILL HER!" Shirou cried in pure hate._

"_If you are angry with her conclusion, hate Ankh as much as me, we are partners." Dr. Maki told Shirou._

"_I won't forget you Maki! Your next to die!"_

"_I'm bleeding Cell Medals?" Shirou whispered in horror._

"_My right hand is made of Medals." Shirou lamented._

"_ANKH I"LL KILL YOU!" Shirou roared in rage and hate._

"_Your still an idiot Shirou I didn't want this to happen I didn't want the death the destruction, I didn't want you Kamen Rider OOO to be a monster. I didn't want her to die. Ankh said sadly_

"_What do you want?" Shirou asked._

"_I desire to be more then a pile of Medals I want to sate my desire I desire to be alive." Ankh emotionally told Shirou._

"_Your still greedy Ankh." Shirou stated._

"_Wait I still desire one more thing." Ankh said._

"_What?" Shirou asked._

"_I want you to stop being OOO, I want you to be that stupid idealistic third rate magus again." Ankh said sadly._

"_Ankh you won't get that desire." Shirou told the Greeed_

"_What?" Ankh gasped._

"_I have got a lot of regrets, but I know I don't regret taking your hand and becoming OOO, even if it was a short while I got to live my fake desire to be a Hero." Shirou said contently._

"_This isn't a suitable conclusion." Dr. Maki growled. _

"_I don't want to be a Greeed-ARRRGGGGHHHH!" Shirou screamed in horror as he changed into something monstrous._

"_No Shirou run, recover I'll hold Maki off!" Ankh ordered._

"_I have broken your main Core Medal Ankh. You shall soon die." Dr. Maki stated._

"_Shirou the void in your desireless heart is complete now fill it with the infinite desire of over a million Cell Medals and become a God." Kougami yelled._

"_I'll do it for my desire; power." Shirou said stoically._

"_I'm complete." Uva roared jubilantly._

"_Uva you're about to be squashed." OOO said arrogantly._

"_TaToBa Kick!" OOO shouted._

"_Uva you shall be the vessel." Dr. Maki decided._

"_I wanted to be the last one standing." Uva said resigned to his fate._

"_Damn it nothing can hurt him, unless?" Ankh thought._

"_Shirou take my Cores!" Ankh ordered throwing his remaining Core Medals at Shirou, as his body apart into Cell Medals."_

"_It's cracked." Shirou said sadly looking at the soon to be destroyed Taka Medal. It glimmered. Shirou's eyes hardened. "Alright Ankh lets do this together!"_

"_Henshin!" two voices shouted as one._

"_**TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOL!"**_

"_**TA~JA~DOL!**__"_

"_**GI-GI-GI-GIGA SCAN!**__"_

"_This is my death? I am complete." Dr. Maki said happily_

"_The Heavens Feel is complete." Kougami said his feelings impossible to discern._

"_Ankh you're dying." Shirou said in horror._

"_Yeah exactly like a real sentient being isn't it great!" Ankh said ecstatically._

"_No it's not your dying." Shirou countered._

"_I'm dying Shirou it's my time." Ankh said contently._

"_You can't die we still need you." Shirou pleaded._

"_Shirou you don't need me anymore you don't need a hand to reach out to you now, you can reach your hand out to others." Ankh said with pride._

'_Fine your right" Shirou agreed with a bittersweet smile._

"_Alright then one more promise." Ankh added._

"_Anything." Shirou said._

"_You have to live, live to be over a hundred, die wrinkled and gray. Even while living in the hell of a Hero of Justice." Ankh gave his final order._

"_I will." Shirou promised._

"_Good-bye Shirou Emiya."_

"_Goodbye Ankh."_

"_Shirou I found this." Hina handed Shirou a Medal._

"_Ankh's broken Taka Medal, thank you." Shirou said._

Now

Shirou finally fell to the ground his pieced through by Gae Bolg. Blood covered his school uniform. His Orange hair a mess, Amber eyes fading. The last clear thoughts going through his mind were "_I remember some of it but I only heard about the others why do I remember?"_

The Spearman looked over Shirou obviously surprised he was still alive. "Man kid I am impressed you're still alive from a direct hit by Gae Bolg! You have my respect."

"I can't die," Shirou coughed "I promised I would live."

The spearman's eyes softened, and his voice turned sad. "I'm sorry kid I really am but It's the rules if I could have my way you would of lived."

"I… I got to… fight, become O-O-O." Shirou rambled, still fighting to live.

The spearmen grinned "Ya know what due to your guts I'm gonna let you die on your own terms. You seem to have a plan. Just remember in your last moments it was Servant Lancer that killed you. And with that Lancer disappeared into the night.

Shirou used the last of his strength to pick two broken half's of a red medal with the symbol of a hawk emblazed on the pieces from his pocket. "Ankh," Shirou managed to mutter. "I, I'm sorry I couldn't live."

Shirou held the broken Taka medal to the sky instinctively as he had done countless times, in a pointless bid to transform into OOO. The two broken pieces fell out of his hands and fell perfectly through the hole in his heart. As this happened Shirou's, and vision blurred, he saw a man dressed in red, with feathery blond hair. But his most iconic feature was his red-feathered bird like, right arm reaching out to the dying boy, his face set in a arrogant smirk.

"Ankh." Shirou gasped in awe he then looked down to his heart and saw the broken Taka Medal in his heart. "Of course, your Core Medals grant life." There was then a bright red flash of light. Then Shirou Emiya died then was reborn.

Shinto Slums a Bar

A creature sat in a ruined bar his features hidden in the shadows in his hand was a yellow medal with the symbol of a lion engraved on it.

The creature frowned. "Not one of mine." The creature sighed, his voice was that of a handsome man in his mid-twenties but it sounded muffled for some reason.

The creature then immediately stopped his brooding, his face alert looking into the distance as he felt a strange feeling. "Ankh." He muttered.

"Dammit I didn't want to get involved in the Heaven's Feel." The creatures voice then turned philosophical. "But that's the thing about life when you truly desire something you fight for it."

Hayato District: Fuyuki Forest Reserve

A creature clad in a strange blue cloak skulked around the great forest in the preserve until he came across a grey medal inscribed with the picture of a Elephant upon it. "Not one of mine." the creature garbled disappointed the hood it wore distorted its voice. "But it will due for now." It threw the Zou Core Medal down its hood where one could hear a swallowing sound. As soon as it did so it's right arm changed. It grew large, tough, muscular, and above all else dangerous. "Cool!" it examined its new arm like a child would a new toy.

It then looked up alert sensing the same thing as the creature before it. "Ankh, OOO." It growled its voice filled with both hatred, and longing.

But those feelings came second. The first thing to do was to formulate a plan to become complete.

Hayato District Outskirts: Location Unknown

A 'human' was sitting limply in a ruined chair like it was a derelict throne. The lighting in his would be base was failing, the lights randomly flickering on and off, but piles of junk and half finished machines could be seen littering the unknown location. He then felt the same thing the two before him felt. But he didn't need to feel it. He had been watching Shirou's struggles real time on a TV screen since tree days ago.

"I knew you wouldn't die Shirou." The 'man' mused "But I didn't expect you to do such a thing to stop your conclusion." The 'humans' right hand then flashed red the sign of a Command Seal "But I most definitely didn't expect such a Birthday present. This is a good day to be Evil."

Hayato District: Location Random Skyscrapers

A strange man sat on top of a skyscraper he wore red sneakers baggy purple pants with lots of pockets sewn onto the sides a tie-die shirt, he also wore red gloves, an oversized backpack the final part of his attire was a oversized purple rain coat that had the hood pulled up covering his face, but the strangest thing he carried was a long stick with a assortment of different boxers tied to it.

He looked out into the city then aid in a voice of a happy man who has achieved everything "Well looks like everything's went like it will supposed to." The Boxer Man then laid on his back to look at the stars "Shouldn't get involved, yet best to come in during the middle like a Big Damn Hero."

The Boxer Man then looked around and said "Well this is unproductive, good desire can't prosper in an atmosphere like this I should check everything around the city lay of the land and all that. Plus I have my boxers so that's a double check." He then perked up and shifted through his boxer collection, until he pulled out some Cell Medals he hid in his boxers. "Good thing whenever I get dialed up I get a starter set of these. I need lots of healthy meals if I'm going to stay around long enough to be a Big Damn Hero."

Boxer Man then stood up then and said "Whelp I got my good looks, my talents, lots of money, and most important of all I got a picture of my wife to keep the vultures off me, so OFF TO ADVENTURE!" he shouted happily as he jumped off the skyscraper and vanished into the night to go do whatever rich eccentric people do. (They passed a law that rich people can't be insane, only eccentric.)

Hayato District: Junkyard

On top of the largest pile of trash in the Hayato District life a hand burst out of the garbage. Its appearance was fitting from a creature that had risen from trash. The hand was broken, bent, burned and was covered in bandages like a mummy. But then it, HE talked, two simple cliché words, but the power, the determination, and the pure authority struck awe, and fear into anyone who could have heard it.

"**I… LIVE!" **he shouted out in a deep, majestic, but empty voice. His empty eyes glowed green at this announcement.

Hayato District: Kougami Foundation Headquarters Presidents Office.

A man in a bright red suit with clean-cut hair, and a infectious smile on his face. Kosei Kougami the President of the multi-trillion dollar Kougami Foundation was currently decorating a cake while sing Happy Birthday To You. All while the steps his next plan to surpass infinity were set in motion.

**Count The Medals**

**Shirou Emiya: Taka x 1 (Broken?)**

**Mystery Man One: Lion x 1 Other x?**

**Mystery Man Two: Elephant x 1 Other x?**

**Mystery Man Three: x?**

**Mystery Man Four: x?**

**Mystery Man Five: x?**

**Hello Readers here is the first real Chapter of Fate Stay Desire. As you can see I have fused most of the first three days together for plot purposes. Basically to get the plot moving and to show how much more aggressive this war is going to be due to the previous war a few months ago and the machinations of a certain Foundation. Also I feel like I'm bad at foreshadowing did I make some things to obvious. One last thing should I take down the flashback part I feel like it gives to many spoilers. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night or Kamen Rider OOO I do this for my own amusement. **

**Hello Fans It's Zogg again I have made the second chapter, which I am personally rather proud of. Now like last chapter I ask all my readers to give me real reviews criticize me Don't say "Your Awesome!" Or "Please Update." I want my story to be analyzed to be told what's good and what's not we all need to work together to make this story the best it can be. Also on a side note Kamen Rider Chrome gave me a good review to anyone who doesn't know that is a Big Deal. On a more vain note I think the grammar in this chapter is better mainly because I didn't proofread it at four in the morning but correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Chapter 2 The Summoning, The Beautiful Knight, And The Lancer, and Archer**

****Location: Alleyway

After Lancer's retreat Rin had originally planned to retire for the night. It was pointless to try to chase the fastest Servant.

Then she felt the enormous prana burst that could only come from the use of a Noble Phantasm.

Rin and Archer immediately mobilized to track down what would cause the use of a Noble Phantasm.

They found Shirou's dying body.

Rin looked at Shirou's dying, beaten, bloody, body slumped against the wall of the alleyway.

"Man what did Lancer do to the kid?" Archer wondered, looking at Shirou's beaten body.

"He killed him." Rin answered sadly.

"I know that," Archer said, "But what warranted Lancer to use a Noble Phantasm on a kid?"

"I don't know? Maybe Emiya put up a fight judging from the damage around here he went down swinging." Rin guessed, "I can't tell due to the use of a Noble Phantasm's prana covering everything. Maybe Lancer used it due to a code of honor because he put up a fight. Who knows?"

Rin continued to look at Shirou guilt engulfing her. Things were supposed to be different this time. She had a Servant a being of unparallel power yet she felt as helpless and useless as she did during that horrible year. This was just like the time with the Pteranodon, or the Ankylosaurus and so, so many more situations where she failed her duty and people died. And now another person would die due to her failures.

Wait there was one thing she could do.

Rin pulled out an extremely ornate red jewel Pendant. This was supposed to be her trump card for the Holy Grail War, a pendant that held over ten years of magical energy.

Archer saw the pendant and realized what she was planning to do "Rin are you going to do what I think your going to do with that?" Archer tried to dissuade her, "He's just one civilian you shouldn't waste something like that on one normal person."

"Shut up!" Rin ordered, "I don't care if this is a waste. I refuse to let things end up like last year! I refuse to be worthless! After I failed all those times last year if I can successfully save one person even at this cost it will be worth it!"

Rin didn't notice Archer grimace at her words.

Rin unleashed all of the prana in the pendant to heal Shirou.

Normally this wouldn't have worked. Lancer had used the full power of Gae Bolg, a cursed spear.

But there were other factors at work here. The broken pieces of the Taka Core Medal had fallen into Shirou's destroyed heart. That and other factors allowed Shirou to heal. No heal is an understatement the multiple factors caused the Taka Core Medal to repair itself and become Shirou's heart.

Rin smiled as she watched Shirou heal and began to breath again. She smiled.

"Archer lets go!" Rin ordered.

Archer didn't reply due to Rin's previous order.

Rin realized this and laughed. "Oh and you can talk again." She said as the two left.

But due to her joy, and haste she left her pendant behind.

* * *

><p>Location: Alleyway<p>

Shirou awoke a few minutes later. "I…I'm alive?" he gasped.

Shirou then began to inspect himself he was fully healed; the only proof that the mysterious Lancer had killed him was his torn uniform. _"Did Ankh's Core Medal heal me like he slowly healed Shingo?"_ he thought. He then examined his perfectly healed body especially his should be dead left arm, and where the hole should have been where the cursed spear pierced his heart. _" No," _Shirou thought. _"I healed too quickly. Ankh's Core Medal definitely saved my life but Detective Izumi took months to heal. Something jumpstarted it."_

Shirou then saw a red glint on the ground. It was a red jewel pendant. He picked it up, and pocketed it_ "This is a clue. But it doesn't help my situation right now so I will have to consider it a non-factor."_

Shirou then rapidly considered his options there was no way he could take on Lancer in a straight fight he would need his full arsenal of weapons he had created from the remains of OOO's power, all the Kougami Foundation technology he had at his disposal, plus the Birth Driver to even stand a ghost of a chance against Lancer, and that was a pretty big if. He was less then stellar in combat the one time he became Kamen Rider Birth.

Shirou also knew what his biggest problem as well. That super-human, the Servant Lancer would be back to kill him, he had made it quite clear that whatever was going on had a no witness policy. Once Lancer had figured out he was alive he would come to finish the job.

As much as he hated to do so he would need to call Kougami. He dialed Kougami's personal number on his iPhone. All he got was the song Happy Birthday to You, from the call.

"Dammit!" Shirou growled in uncharacteristic rage, "Of course he wouldn't pick up the one time I want to speak to the him!"

Becoming Birth was out of the question know, Shirou had no illusion that he could run from Lancer, nor could he hide. That lead to only one course of action, stand his ground.

"_Wait there's something else. Lancer called his spear something. Gae Bolg?" _Shirou got out his iPhone again, and turned on the Internet option. This may have seemed foolish to most people but the Internet had been a valuable tool in his battle against the Greeed. Shirou had learned that the Internet had great power. Its power might be on par with True Magic. He typed Gae Bolg into the Google search engine. Shirou got his answer to the mystery of Lancer.

"NO WAY!"

* * *

><p>Location: Emiya Estate.<p>

Shirou sat on a box he had dragged out of his Workshop anxiously waiting for his opponent to arrive. Next to the box he sat on were other boxes of multiple sizes that held various trump cards he had prepared. He also had a satchel on his back that contained almost all his Cell Medals. Normally Shirou would have been confident in his chances of victory with his current arsenal. But if Google was right it probably wouldn't change the tides.

He was about to fight Cu Chulainn.

Cu Chulainn. A demigod the son of the mortal woman Dechtire, and the deity Lugh, the apprentice of the witch Scathach, a master of Rune Magecraft, a man that singlehandedly fought off an army for days by himself, Irelands Child of Light, the Hound of Ulster, Hero of the Ulster Cycle, Irelands greatest Hero.

Somehow a dead man was alive again and prowling the night fighting strange men in red allied with Second Owner of Fuyuki Rin Tohsaka, and more importantly wanted to kill him.

But that wasn't the thing Shirou feared most about the man that had, Cu Culainn who for some reason, called himself the Servant Lancer weapon. Gae Bolg.

Gae Bolg: The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death. A weapon that reverses causality itself so that it would always hit the targets heart.

If Lancer used that weapon no matter what Shirou did he was doomed he couldn't dodge an undodgeable attack that will always pierce the targets heart no matter what. Even if by some miracle he did beat Lancer, he would just use Gae Bolg to turn things around. Shirou was sure he wouldn't get a second extra life tonight. If only he could become OOO or he had Team OOO with him to turn the tide.

Shirou sighed for once in his life he hoped the Internet was wrong.

But he wouldn't give up. He had promised he would live. Shirou wasn't stupid enough to throw his third chance away. He had done the impossible before and he would do it again. He would survive.

Shirou then looked up as if something called out to him he wasn't disappointed Lancer had appeared in the middle of his yard looking at him emotionlessly

"So you didn't run kid?" Lancer asked.

"It was pointless." Was Shirou's response. "I only have one option left right now. Fight."

"That's my kind of talk." Lancer complimented. "I don't know how you came back but it doesn't matter." Lancer smiled again "What does matter is that if you can give me a better fight!"

And with that Lancer lunged. Shirou was ready. "Kujaku now!" He shouted. With that from one of the boxes little red robotic peacocks, flying due to their tails were spinning like propellers, or buzz saws. They flew at Lancer ready to rip him to shreds. Lancer dodged. Shirou started phase two "Tako now!" He ordered then little robotic octopi flew out of another box using their tentacles like helicopter blades to fly. Lancer dodged once more. Phase three "Unagi now!" was Shirou's command as little blue eel's flew out crackling with electricity. Lancer tried to dodged, tried to because that's were Shirou's plan kicked in. As Lancer lunged at Shirou ink was sprayed into his eyes by the Tako Candroid's. Lancer stumbled back blind. Then the Kujaku Candroid's used their secondary effect, the ability to create tornados normally the tornados where small in size only good for distractions. Normally only a few Kujaku Candroid's were deployed not a hundred. A tornado the size of Lancer was formed further immobilizing him. Then came the finale the Unagi Candroid's constricted the stunned spearman then released a ridiculously lethal amount of electricity into Lancer body. Shirou knew that wouldn't kill him. He immediately drew the last item from his boxes. It was a sword the Medajalibur. It was a black European styled broadsword, but it looked technologically advanced, it had blue circuit like lines running through the blade, the flat of the blade had a see-through screen, the pommel was shaped somewhat like a motorcycle handle, and finally the hilt seemed to have a coin slot like a vending machine built into it.

In his current state Shirou couldn't use the Medajalibur properly it was too big, to heavy, and too unwieldy. Plus he couldn't use a Triple Scanning Charge without transforming. But it was the only weapon in his arsenal that he was sure that could hurt Lancer.

Shirou swung his blade downward into a stab to pierce Lancer's heart. The Medajalibur hit the ground ripping it asunder a sign of its power. But that didn't matter Lancer was gone.

Shirou then knew he was going to die. Then he knew how to change that fact. As if by some strange instinct Shirou knew what to do, he dropped to the ground dodging Lancer's finishing blow he then rolled behind Lancer like a ball uncurled both his legs both empowered by the Grasshopper Enhancement then kicked Lancer with both legs sending him flying off the estate.

"And stay down!" Shirou yelled.

"No!" was Lancer's angry response from behind Shirou.

Shirou somehow saw it coming, dodged and activated his Gorilla Enhancement and punched Lancer away again.

Lancer didn't fall but coughed up blood, wiped the ink from his eyes then growled "What the hell are you? What the hell are your familiars? How the hell are you avoiding all of my attacks all of a sudden?"

Shirou smirked haughtily as his eyes turned red, setting himself in a strange martial arts stance "Oh I don't know." Shirou replied nonchalantly. "Maybe it is because it is easy to bait a dog with scraps? Or that you thought a dog could hunt a hawk? Who knows? I don't really care about what a mongrel barks at."

Lancer went berserk at the word mongrel. He dashed at Shirou, and thrust his spear so fast it could have broken the sound barrier. Shirou's hawk like eyes saw it all before it happened and activated the Cheetah enhancement to dodge, it wasn't enough Lancer would still kill him. "_Time for plan B then._" Shirou thought, "Tako!" Shirou barked the Tako Candroid's heeded Shirou's call merging together to form a tripwire to trip up Lancer. With this added advantage Shirou dodged.

Lancer immediately stopped and calmed himself "_Damn!_" He thought _"That was a lure, and I fell for it perfectly thanks to that golden bastard!_" Lancer then looked at Shirou's hawk-like red gaze "_Better finish things quickly. This kid is way more trouble then he's worth._"

Lancer began to prepare Gae Bolg. Shirou saw it coming a mile away. He quickly used his Cheetah enhancement to close the range then pragmatically unleashed a barrage of punches onto where he had hit Lancer with a Gorilla enhanced punch. Lancer was forced back but even while doing so he unleashed a flurry of stabs to keep Shirou away. Shirou dodged them all then let out a breath of relief. Lancer had stopped his assault but had taken a defensive stance making an offense impossible. This gave Shirou time to think.

"_How am I doing this? I haven't even begun to work on the Hawk Enhancement. Even then it shouldn't be working this well. And since when do I talk like that?_" Shirou thought frantically trying to analyze his new skills during the battles lull. Shirou then decided that his new skills source didn't matter right now finding out a way to properly kill Lancer was the most important objective. The fight he was in might as well of been a prolonged execution it was only because Lancer had underestimated him, the fact he was a dirty rotten cheater, and that his new enhanced senses that he was still alive.

Meanwhile Lancer came to a decision, _"He's prepared for Gae Bolg. So then…"_ Lancer lunged and attacked with a barrage of stabs, that Shirou with his newly enhanced senses easily dodged, and dodged, and dodged, it was like a dance in a way with Shirou dodging the red rain of death lancer created with his spear.

"_Something's wrong." _Shirou thought, _"He attacked way faster before. Why slow down?" _

Shirou then realized Lancer's plan. Shirou at the end of the day was a mere human. He had limits to his endurance he would tire, he would run out of prana, and it was showing, with sweat coming from every pore in his body. Lancer's strategy was simple, chip away at his life until he died.

"_Damn it! I can't stay on the defensive I need a way to fight back I need a weapon for Shirou Emiya, not OOO!"_

Then a memory flashed before his eyes.

_Two Avian-like men in red, brimming with power, faced each other both had their wings outstretched to their full length. Peacock-like feathers being fired from their wings at each-other like an endless storm of blades._

"_Or I could use yours." _Shirou thought wryly, _"Trace On!"_

Lancer came in for the killing blow. But then Gae Bolg was blocked by two red blades.

Shirou now held two red swords in each hand. Well they resembled swords they were more like feathers. Deadly bladed peacock feathers that could somehow blocked Gae Bolg.

Lancer was practically sputtering in disbelief. Shirou took his chance. He attacked.

Fast as the wind, and as furious as fire Shirou began his counterattack. Shirou then did the impossible he pushed Cu Chulainn back.

Now Lancer gave ground. It was the height of embarrassment a kid not even eighteen years old was somehow fighting on par with the Hound of Ulster, even if he was forced to hold back. Lancer's shock was so great that he could barely block. As if to compound his disadvantage Shirou's fighting style randomly changed, it was at certain moments the basic but experienced fighting style he used in all their fights, then it changed into something completely different that Lancer couldn't analyze before Shirou switched back to his normal style. Then Shirou's Peacock swords snuck behind his confused guard. Lancer instincts kicked in he blocked. The Peacock blades cracked under the pressure.

Lancer smirked. Then he stopped. Shirou was smirking too.

"Did you know?" Shirou asked conversationally, "That these aren't Peacock Blades. Their Peacock Missiles."

Then the cracked feathers exploded consuming Lancer before he could even utter 'Oh crap!'

Shirou took his chance. He immediately Projected another Peacock Blade-Missile and rushed at the wounded Lancer ready to run him through.

Blood was spilled from both sides. Lancer was stabbed through the ribs Shirou had missed his one in a million chance to kill Cu Chulainn. No Shirou didn't miss the chance it was as if Fate itself stopped his victory. While Shirou was cut on his right side, the cut was deep, blood sprayed from the wound. Shirou was in shock Lancer then kicked Shirou away the force was so great Shirou was sent flying past his backyard until he landed in his workshop.

He was lucky he forgot to close the door.

Shirou's eyes returned to their original amber color as he felt the strange power in his body leave him. Lancer walked up to his workshop fully healed. Shirou felt the last bit of hope in him die. All the damage he did to Cu Chulainn was gone.

"Man," Lancer gasped "I didn't expect my Master to send so much prana to heal me. He must really hate you kid." Lancer then raised his spear. "You put up a great fight kid. But sadly no matter how many strange toys you had, or weird Magecraft you pulled off it was inevitable." Lancer's face was expressionless, "Goodbye fellow warrior. You fought well."

"_No!" _Shirou thought angrily, _"NO! NO! NO! NO__**! **__This isn't my best! I could be so much more! I swore! I swore I would live! Is Shirou Emiya this useless? Was becoming OOO all I was good for?" _Shirou's eyes then narrowed, "NO! I can't die I won't die! It won't end here!" Shirou's eyes turned red once more, and his hair roots turned blond. "MY DESIRE IS TO LIVE!"

His desire became a reality.

Prana surged around Shirou a strange circle appeared beneath him from his workshop's floor a being of otherworldly power materialized from the summoning circle effortlessly deflecting Lancer's spear with her sword.

Shirou looked up at his savior. It was a girl of unparallel beauty. She was small, and petite around five feet but that only served to enhance her majesty. She wore a blue ball gown like dress, but in a strange way it seemed to be perfectly built for combat. Over the dress she wore magnificent silver armor, Silver boots, silver gauntlets, and a silver cuirass instantly making Shirou know she was a knight. Her face while stern was the apex of her beauty, She had pure blond hair tied into a bun, and her face was perfect. And her eyes describing them was a fools errand they were a deep endless emerald that seemed to look into your soul and made a man want to bow at her feet and swear your heart and soul to her. As if to make the moment more perfect the clouds parted from the night sky allowing the moonlight to shine majestically off her armor.

Shirou's mind had frozen at this sight he forgot about everything, even about the Spearman trying to kill him and thought what any man would think, _"She's beautiful."_

Then she spoke.

"Upon your summons I have come forth to ask this of you. Are you my Master?"

Shirou was in shock all he could babble was "It-it's like back then, Ankh, OOO." by this time Shirou's appearance had returned to normal.

She continued her speech, "I Servant Saber have come forth in response to your summons. Please give me orders my Master."

Shirou then that this girl was like the man Cu Chulainn, who called himself the Servant Lancer. No. Shirou instinctively knew she was far beyond him. Like comparing a cat to lion.

Then Shirou's left hand exploded in pain. Then a red marking appeared on it was the symbol of infinity with an extra O symbol added to it. Over infinity, OOO.

Saber then looked down at his hand, "Very well those Command Seals indeed prove you are my master." She then continued, "From here on my blade rests in your hands, and your fate rests in my hands. Now our contract is complete."

"Master? What are you talking about?" Shirou asked.

Saber ignored her Master and turned to the door of the shed.

"So you are the Seventh." Lancer gasped.

He didn't get the chance to contemplate the situation any further. Saber ran at him at such a speed she might as well been a silver gale. Lancer barely blocked in time. He was instantly pushed back by the power, speed, and skill of Saber's blow.

Their battle continued, and in a way the fight was even more one sided then his previous one with Shirou. Saber was more powerful then Lancer, she had more endurance then Lancer, and she was more skilled then Lancer. The only thing Lancer had her beat in was speed but at certain moments Saber's body exploded with prana making her faster and more powerful at the same time. Lancer was outclassed in everything, but even then Saber had one more advantage.

"Dammit!" Lancer growled, "Your as bad as your Master with that cowards blade!"

Saber's sword was invisible, in this state her sword was known as Invisible Air. For some reason Shirou knew that.

While this happened Saber's and Lancer's battle only increased in intensity. They put so much power into their blows that with each strike the air exploded with prana. Then Saber pulled her sword back with both hands and swung it with all her might. Lancer blocked the blow, kind of because being blown back across someone's yard while some of his bones break doesn't really count as a block. Saber then imbedded Invisible Air into the ground its power was so great it shredded the ground beneath it just by touch. Lancer took this chance to try to retake control of the battle. It was a mistake Saber effortlessly picked up her heavy blade twisting her body as prana exploded around her multiplying the power of her attack. Lancer managed to block with his spear but he was still damaged. Wind blew from Invisible Air slicing Lancer's body in various places, however for some reason Lancer let himself be blown back by the wind of Invisible Air.

Lancer smirked "Well, well Saber they say that your class is supposed to be the best but you really surpass everything that's been said about it. Especially your sword is it really one?"

"Who knows?" Saber mocked, "Maybe it's a axe, a spear, or maybe a bow?"

"Geez, no need to get smart with me Saber, I was just about to make a proposition to you. You see your Master over there is a badass, while mines a coward, and due to a Command Seal I'm not at my best. It would be much better for both of us to fight at our best, right?"

Saber frowned, "I refuse once two Servants meet they must battle to the death."

"That's fine too." Lancer agreed while slipping into a familiar stance "I didn't want to do this twice in one night but I'll have to show you my best move."

"Noble Phantasm!" Saber growled.

The two warriors glared at each other like in an old western movie, while Lancer's spear erupted with prana, he was ready to strike when.

"Saber Lancer is really Cu Chulainn he's about to use Gae Bolg!" Shirou shouted.

Lancer was taken back _"Damn my luck sucks. I use Gae Bolg on a guy who comes back to life!"_

Saber capitalized on this chance. "Your life is mine Cu Chulainn!" she shouted. Her blade ready to run him through blood was spilt again that night Lancer's. He had failed to dodge and was run through by Saber's blade by his stomach. But somehow Lancer had survived Saber's finishing blow.

Saber was unprepared for the possibility Lancer might have lived from such a blow. Lancer took advantage of that he kicked Saber on the chest forcing himself loose from Invisible Air then unleashed a flurry of jabs that hit the immobilized Saber causing many minor cuts to form on Saber's body, and a major stab hit her in the knee allowing Lancer to retreat.

"Sorry Saber but my Master is ordering a retreat after this! Lets do this again soon, the rematch will be different I promise, and not because of Gae Bolg!" and with that Lancer hopped over the Emiya Estate's wall and literally vanished into the night.

"Lancer!" the swordswoman shouted and tried to chase after the phantom. But was forced to stop due to the wound to her knee.

Shirou ran up to her. "Hey are you alright!" he asked the girl, "You can worry about him later you need medical attention!"

"I assure you Master I am fine." Saber said. Shirou was about to refute that statement when he realized that Saber really had healed. "How did you heal so fast?" Shirou asked in confusion.

Saber looked at her Master in confusion "It was a simple task with the prana you are supplying me."

Shirou sighed, and then decided to start at step one, "Alright then I have some questions, first of all who are you?"

Saber seemed even more confused at the question, "What do you mean you summoned me, Servant Saber there is no need for questions."

"Servant Saber?" Shirou muttered not believing that was her real name.

"Yes," Saber smiled "Please call me by that name."

Shirou's mind wandered to certain places as he saw her smile _"No focus!"_ He thought.

"Is Saber your real name? Cu Chulainn was calling himself Lancer. What about you?"

Saber frowned. Shirou immediately decided to apologize, "Sorry if that was rude, let's start over my name is Shirou Emiya, and this is my house,"

"_Man that was a stupid thing to say." _Shirou thought sarcastically.

"Wait I understand." Saber said politely, "You are a informal Master. You don't have to worry I swear as a knight I will not harm you. You do not need to be so cautious."

"Wait." Shirou interjected, "It feels just wrong for someone to call me Master my name is Shirou Emiya. Please call me that instead."

Saber smiled, "Then I will call you Shirou. Yes I like the sound of that better."

Shirou decided it wasn't worth the trouble to tell her it was impolite to call him by his first name. He decided to ask his next question.

"Alright you talked about a contract. I take it these seals on my hand mean something important?"

"Yes those are the Command Spells they tie us together and allow you to make three absolute orders so don't waste them needlessly." Saber informed him.

Shirou was about to ask Saber another question when Saber suddenly went alert.

"Shirou there are two enemies near your house I shall go take care of them." She informed him. Then she ran off.

"Wait! Dammit! I needed more information!" Shirou cursed, "Better follow her." He activated his Cheetah Enhancement and ran after Saber.

* * *

><p>Location: Road Near the Emiya Estate<p>

Rin cursed herself for her naivety as she and Archer ran toward the Emiya Estate. She had gotten to happy about her success and forgot the basic fact that Shirou was still a witness, and as a witness he must be dealt with accordingly death. She of course wouldn't follow this rule but as proven by his prior actions Lancer most certainly would. But she would save Shirou consequences be damned! She wouldn't fail again.

The Command Seal on her right hand lit up validating her theory Lancer had come to finish the job.

Her theory was proven when she saw Lancer. Running away. From something.

Rin stopped to ask, "…Hey Archer due you have another one of your hypothetical scenario's?"

"Yes Rin. I believe the last Servant has been summoned." He answered in a blasé tone.

The Servant leapt over the Emiya Estate's all in an attempt to behead Archer.

A year ago Rin would have been to slow to do anything in time.

But the last year of her life had taught her to think on her feet, and had sharpened her wits.

She activated her second command Spell **"Archer Dodge!"** Rin ordered.

The Command Spell caused a Miracle to occur. Time, and space seemed to change and Archer effortlessly dodged the blow.

Archer instantly made Kanshou, and Bakuya to appear in his hands to attack the Servant. She shattered them with a single swing of her invisible blade. She attacked Archer only for him to block with another set of Kanshou and Bakuya. They lasted a mere second longer. This cycle continued in a fashion similar to Archer's previous battle with Lancer. But there was one big difference. Archer was most definitely losing.

"_What the hell is going on?"_ Archer thought frantically, _"She isn't supposed to be this strong with the amateur as her Master!"_

Archer decided he needed to stop holding back if he wanted to accomplish his objective, and save Rin. He began to Trace a dragon-slaying blade, maybe Arondight that would give him a psychological edge. He backed away to Trace the blade that was a mistake. Rin had entered the fray, running up to where he was standing before. Saber's powerful blade was heading toward Rin who had a jewel in hand, ready to back up her supposedly losing Servant. Archer's stoic expression was replaced by one of horror as he realized Rin was going to die. Saber's blade would behead her. But before that could happen salvation came from what Archer would consider the strangest source.

"SABER STOP!" Shirou practically ordered, his right arm outstretched.

**Count The Medals**

**Shirou Emiya: Taka x 1 (Acting as heart)**

**Mystery Man One: Lion x 1 Other x?**

**Mystery Man Two: Zou x 1 Other x?**

**Mystery Man Three: x?**

**Mystery Man Four: x?**

**Mystery Man Five: x?**

* * *

><p>Servant Saber<p>

Spirit: King Arthur/Arturia Pendragon

Master: Shirou Emiya

Gender: Female

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: A

Agility: A

Endurance: A

Mana: B

Luck: B

Noble Phantasm: A++

Class Skills

Magic Resistance: A

Riding: B

Personal Skills

Charisma: B

Instinct: A

Prana Burst: A

Noble Phantasm

Avalon: Support EX (Lost)

Excalibur: Anti-Fortress A++

Invisible Air: Anti-Unit C

**Okay folks that ends this chapter with I posted Saber's stat sheet to show that Shirou now has a lot more prana due to the O-Circuits which will be explained later and more importantly Ankh's Taka Medal acting as his heart. Saber's stats are always shifting around depending on who her Master is unlike most other Servants who stats are rather static. Personally I believe her stats change based on her Masters personality and since Shirou is a physical fighter her physical stats are all A's. Her luck also seems to depend on a her Masters lot in life her Luck is A+ for the super genius talented Rin, C after being corrupted by All The Evils In The World as Saber Alter, (That never made sense to me being corrupted by something like that should give you E-ranked Luck hands down), and D-ranked as Kiritsugu's Servant who had a pretty shitty life but Shirou's luck is average so Saber has B-ranked Luck like in Canon. I am also surprised by how Rin's character developed throughout this chapter she became so motivated by her guilt due to all of her perceived failure's during the fight with the Greeed. I think I did a good job there but correct me if I'm wrong. Oh yeah before anyone complains about Lancer's survival Lancer has A-ranked Battle Continuation he can function perfectly fine unless his heart his pierced or he is beheaded he dodged just enough to be stabbed in the stomach, that's just a flesh wound for him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night or Kamen Rider OOO I do this for my own Amusement.**

**Well heres chapter three finally. Personally I am 100 percent sure that there are more grammar errors on this chapter Then the other two combined. This is because my stuck up sister thought it was her god given right to take the only computer with spelling correction with her on a week long vacation out of the state. Anyways As always give honest reviews it is the reviewers job to criticize the writer and work with him to help him improve we all need to work together more so then ever now that I'm looking for a Beta anyone who wants to be one PM me or tell me about someone who is a good Beta and teach me about how Beta's work I'm new here remember that. **

**Chapter 3 The Priest, The Snow Fairy, and The Berserker**

Shirou ran out of his house Cheetah Enhancement at full power. He then viewed the fight between Saber, and the Man in Red. The Man in Red was losing badly. Shirou wasn't sure what he should do. It would be easier to interrogate Rin if the Man in Red was dead.

Then he saw Rin enter the fray a topaz jewel in hand.

This was a mistake the way Saber swung Invisible Air it would hit Rin and kill her. Shirou was then struck with a moral dilemma. Did the past year make him cold enough to let a girl die? He then looked at Rin again then saw the jewel in her hand. He had found a jewel on the ground where he should of died.

"_Tohsaka saved my life!"_ Shirou thought in shock.

Shirou way have not liked Rin, he thought she made his life difficult as OOO, and considered her an utter bitch. But underneath all of that she was a genuinely good person. She didn't deserve to die. She had wasted an extremely powerful artifact to save his life, a person she thought she barely knew. No Shirou wasn't cold enough to let her die she was too good a person to deserve death.

But what could he do? What could stop the beautiful knight's blade.

Then Shirou had his eureka moment. _"What she's a knight and she swore loyalty to me! Maybe…" _

"SABER STOP!" Shirou practically ordered his right hand outstretched.

To his amazement Saber stopped her invisible sword millimeters away from Rin's throat.

Saber looked at Shirou in confusion, and asked, "Why do you stop me Shirou? She is Archer's Master. We have to kill her."

"Not until I know what is going on!" Shirou retorted. "You said it yourself I am a informal Master. I want information before I allow a murder to happen!"

Saber grimaced, her Master was right. She herself had said he was "informal". Killing Archer's Master would only foster bad blood between to two of them. But this was a perfect once in a million chance she would have to force the issue.

"Shirou do you think we can win the War peacefully?" Saber asked.

"Your doing this in the wrong order Saber. I don't know anything about a war. I don't even know what you really are. Give me the information I desire, and maybe we can reach a compromise." Shirou gave his counter-offer.

Saber grimaced, "Very well, but as part of this compromise I keep my blade at Archer's Master's neck so Archer himself doesn't try to kill you."

Shirou looked at the Man in Red. No Archer, who was glaring at him with hate so intense he wondered what kind of monstrous Yummy his desire would create, more importantly he was holding a sleek black bow, with an arrow notched in pointed at him. "Okay I can agree to that."

Tension then filled the air with Saber's invisible sword pointed at Rin's neck, and Archer ready to fire his bow at Shirou. All it would take was the smallest mistake to make everything go to hell. The seconds felt like years. Then Rin spoke.

"Hey since I'm part of this hostage situation shouldn't I get a say in all of this?" She asked sarcastically.

"What do you propose?" Shirou asked.

"Simple I order Archer to stand down, and you order Saber to do the same."

"Fine but I want to know what is going on after this." Shirou gave his terms.

"Deal." Rin agreed.

Saber grimaced while hearing the two Master's negotiations. Rin saw this.

"Wow, so even the loyal Saber would betray her Master?" Rin mocked.

Saber frowned, "Very well, I shall wait for Shirou's order." she agreed.

"Okay then we count to three and everyone backs off?" Shirou proposed.

"Agreed." Rin said.

"One, Two, Three, Saber/Archer stand down!" both Master's ordered at the same time. The two Servants complied running up to their respective Master's standing in front of them like bodyguards.

"Shall we go into your house to discuss things Emiya-kun?" Rin asked in a sweet tone.

"No, a dark, creepy place like this is the perfect place to talk about a dark, creepy, Magecraft conspiracy." Shirou retorted.

"Your so distruting. Since when were you so cynical Emiya-kun?" Rin asked.

"Since last year." was Shirou's dry response.

Rin seemed to deflate, depressed at Shirou's answer.

"Now stop beating around the bush, and give me the answers I desire." Shirou said his right hand clenched into a fist.

"You really don't know whats going on, despite how calm your acting do you Emiya-kun?" Rin gasped.

"Just tell me whats going on." Shirou groaned.

"Well Emiya-kun you do know whats been going on lately right?"

"All I know right now is that the gas leaks that have been happening are really magical in origin."

"Okay then all start with the basics you have been selected to be a Master in the Holy Grail War. That red mark on your left hand are your Command Seals, proof that you are a Master in this war. Your Command Seals are divided into three Command Spells, each one allows you to make an Absolute Order to your Servant that they cannot refuse."

"Wait." Shirou interupted "I think I saw you use one of those Command Spells when Archer dodged that attack. He shouldn't of been able to do that, it was impossible. Those two things are linked aren't they?"

"Very perceptive of you Emiya-kun you noticed that." Rin congratulated, "You see if a Servant has enough prana, and the order is specific enough a Command Spell can cause a Miracle to happen. Like when Archer dodged Saber's blow."

"Okay my next question is about these Servants they've been calling themselves weird names after weapons Saber, Archer, Lancer. But Lancer was really Cu Culainn. What exactly are they?"

"Huh? You figured out Lancer's identity! how did you do it?"

Shirou held up his iPhone in his right hand, "Internet." was his simple response.

"Internet!" Rin exploded in rage. "What kind of Third-Rate Magus are you to use the Internet?"

"Umm Servants?" Shirou muttered.

Rin calmed herself then continued to explain, "Servants are the revived form of Heroic Spirits. A Heroic Spirit is a person that was so famous in life that they transcended the cycle of reincarnation, are remembered by Legend have impowered them to to point they have become psuedo-Divine Spirit's that are stored in the Throne of Heroes that exists in Akasha the Root of All Things they are above the flow of time!"

_"I wonder if Den-O or Owner know about that?"_ Shirou wondered to himself.

"Then there is a Servent's greatest weapon, the Noble Phantasm, a crystallization of their Legend in the form of a weapon or skill that made them famous.

Shirou decided that it was wise not to tell her that he was the owner of a few Noble Phantasm's until a few months ago.

"However due to a Servant still being a spirit they need an anchor and prana to stay in the World. So a Magus summons them, and becomes their Master."

"So that's why Lancer was able appear, and disappear like that?" Shirou wondered.

"If you mean astralization yes. Servents can enter incorporal forms when needed." Rin said

"You see a Servant is a Heroic Spirit who has regained their physical form through the Holy Grail through the recreation of the soul."

Shirou's mind stopped at those words._ "Recreation of the soul! No way it's to similiar..."_

Rin then continued her lecture, "You see there are seven Masters, and seven Servants, that fight for the Holy Grail. The last Master/Servant team standing wins the Holy Grail. It's basically a fight to the death."

_"Who would do such a thing? Wait! there was one man who did somthing like this! Somthing almost exactly the same! A madman who tried to sacrifice beings of unparrallel power for an even greater power! This is like the Greeed's original purpose! No, Archer, Lancer, Saber! Their like Nobu!"_

"Wait why is such a thing like this happening, whats the point? I need to know more this is important Tohsaka!" Shirou begged her desperately.

The three other people where taken back by his outburst.

"Well, Emiya-kun I didn't expect you to break down like that." Rin confessed, she then smirked, "Well Saber it must be horrible to know that you are contracted to a man like him."

"Hold your tongue! Shirou is supplying me with more then enough prana to substain myself!" Saber defended her Master.

"But your summoning was imperfect wasn't it?" Rin asked smugly.

"I am merely unable to astralize, and I do not see a disadvantage in that it shall allow me to protect Shirou more effectively!" Saber defended her Master once again.

Shirou put his hand on Saber's shoulder. "Sorry about that Saber."

"It is alright Shirou. I must apologize as well I have placed a great burden on you." Saber replied.

Archer then coughed, "Well I'd hate to break up this moment." He was clearly lying, "But I would like to get this war back on track."

"Your right Archer." Rin agreed, "If Emiya-kun has so many questions I might as well take him to see the overseer."

"You mean there's a judge to this thing?" Shirou asked.

Rin frowned, "Well sorta. He might be able to answer your questions. But I'll warn you before hand he's a littl-okay he's very strange."

"Okay. I don't care. Just take me to him." Shirou groaned.

* * *

><p>Location: Shinto Outside Kotomine Church<p>

"Wow I can't believe I never came here during that year." Shirou said to himself as he looked up at a rather impressive western church on a hill. "I find a castle in the forest but I don't see a church right here. Man my life is strange."

Saber who was standing beside Shirou then turned to face him staring at him with her soul piercing emerald eyes "Shirou what do you mean by a castle in the forest."

"I'll explain later Saber." Shirou promised. _"But how do I explain that I was part of a joint effort in destroying it, But I was insane during half the fight, and Kazari went down swinging. On top of all that my only proof is acting as my heart. Wait how do I know that?"_

While Shirou and, Saber talked amongst themselves, Rin and, Archer had their own conversation.

"Rin why are you helping them?" Archer whispered to her, "You don't owe them anything. I can just shoot them in the back right now and it will all be over."

"I know that." Rin replied. "But he might be my only lead on Him."

"Him," Archer asked confused.

"OOO." Rin hissed, "His Command Seal is Kamen Rider OOO's symbol."

"So what you think the kid might really be that OOO guy, that's been driving you up the wall?" Archer questioned. _"It would explain a lot of things if he is OOO." _

"I have not been driven up the wall!" Rin hissed, "I am a Tohsaka, I always mantain my elegence!" Archer knew that pointing out that was a big fat lie would just make things more difficult for him so he decided to stay quiet on that.

Then Shirou butted in, "Hey Tohsaka you where going to take me to see this overseer right?"

"Fine, fine I'm coming!" Rin grumbled angrily, as she walked up to the church motioning for Shirou to follow.

"Shirou I think it would be wise for me to stay outside to watch Archer?" Saber suggested.

Shirou looked at Archer then instantly decided Saber had the right idea, "Okay you can do that." He agreed.

the two Master's walked into the church, leaving the two Servant's to glare at each other.

Until Archer broke the silence, "Wanna play eye-spy?"

* * *

><p>Location: Inside Kotomine Church.<p>

Shirou in Rin walked inside the church to find that it was just as impressive on the inside as the outside.

"Tohsaka just what kind of person is this priest?" Shirou asked.

"Thats sort of hard to explain I've known him for ten years but I can't figure him out." she grumbled.

"Ten years? Thats a long time to know a guy just who is he? Your relative?" Shirou asked.

"No. He's my guardian, and my second Magecraft teacher. He's sort of taken care of me since my Father died."

"Wait a priest uses Magecraft?" Shirou asked confused. "But the Church hates Magi! Why is a Magus a member?"

"I don't know." Rin admitted, "But I do know that he is a member of the Church. But I'm not really sure about the priest part so I just call him 'Fake Priest'."

"What sort of relationship do the two of you have?" Shirou deadpanned.

"He was my Father's apprentice as well as my guardian." Rin told him, "...But I wish I never met him."

Shirou was about to ask another question but then a deep empty voice came from deeper inside the church. "I feel the same way. I did not want an apprentice who disrespects her teacher."

Shirou instantly knew why Rin didn't like the man. "Dr. Maki," He whispered in horror.

"No I am not this Dr. Maki you speak of I am Kirei Kotomine." the priest walked up to them from behind the altar he was tall for an asian, and wore black high-ranking priests robes with a cross neklace around his neck. He had shaggy brown hair, and dull brown eyes.

"Sorry, your voice sounds similar to someone I knew." Shirou agologized apphrehensively, While Shirou tried to sound polite his voice was more like a man who would attack at any second.

Kirei didn't seem to notice or care. "So you are the seventh Master am I correct?" he asked politely.

'Yes he is." Rin told Kirei, "I'm not sure about his skill level, but I took him to see you to have him signed up as the rules say."

"I see thank you Rin." Kirei then looked at Shirou, "Will you introduce yourself? It is only polite."

"My name is Shirou Emiya, and I just got dragged into this mess." Shirou said, one again in a tone of forced politeness. _'This guy is similar. Way to similar to Dr. Maki. I wouldn't be surprised if he turns into a dinosaur monster, and starts shooting blasts of entropy at me."_

"Shirou Emiya," Kirei said to himself. It was impossible to tell if he was happy or angry to meet him.

"So I take it you are the Master of Saber?" Kirei asked.

"I guess so? I just want to know whats going on."

"I can't figure him out Fake Priest, and he keeps on asking weird questions I feel like you would be better explaining this then I can." Rin told him.

"Shirou Emiya I must thank you. This is the first time my apprentice has ever asked anything of me. I will answer your questions."

"Okay first of all what is the Holy Grail?"

"The Holy Grail is the prize of the War it is an artifact of great power that can grant any wish one can desire."

"Desire," Shirou mused to himself. Then asked another question, "Alright if the Holy Grail is so great why do people need to kill each other for it?"

"Because the Holy Grail will only reveal itself to the worthy." Kirei responded.

"No your not telling the whole truth." Shirou retorted.

Both Rin, and Kirei both looked at Shirou. Rin in confusion. But Kirei in disapointment, like he had lost a game.

"What do you mean, young man?" Kirei asked his voice emotionless

"What I think is that we are all sacrifices. I think the Holy Grail can do what you said it can. But it needs power, am I right? Everyone competing in this war is a sacrifice to power this Holy Grail. And what better to power it then somthing as powerful as Heroic Spirits? Am I right?"

Rin was doing a fine impersonation of a beached fish, while Kirei looked like he was about to laugh. "Very good Shirou Emiya, your deduction was perfect we are all sacrifices to the Grail."

"No he's not completely correct." Rin said all of a sudden.

"What do you mean he is completely correct?" Kirei countered.

"No if Emiya-kun's theory is correct the only people we need to kill are the Servant's they are the 'sacrifices' as Emiya-kun puts it killing the Master is just an easier method, because humans are easier to kill then the Servants, and a Servant will return to the Throne without enough prana to substain them, or if Emiya-kun is right power the Holy Grail." Rin countered.

"But I take it that things are not that simple?" Shirou asked cynically.

"Yes you are correct once again. A Master without a Servant can contract a Masterless Servant. A Servant must first run out of magical energy to make their soul power the Grail. While a Servant without a Master can contract a Servantless Master. You see as long as a Master has his Command Seal he cannot leave the Holy Grail War. That is why you should kill other Master's because they can re-enter the war if they can find another Servant." Kirei told Shirou.

"I also take it that there is more to that as well?"

"Yes, Servants as Spirits can consume other human souls for more power allowing them to stay in the World longer. All the 'gas leaks' that have been happening recently are really a Servant consuming souls." Kirei confirmed.

"Okay then, I also have more questions about the Servants. They have all been calling themselves different names. Saber, Archer, Lancer for example, and you and Tohsaka talk about Seven Servants."

"Yes the Servants are divided into seven classes. Saber, the Knight of the Sword, hailed as the most 'Outstanding' class. Archer, Knight of the Bow who specializes in long range combat. Lancer Knight of the Spear who is the most 'Agile' of the classes. Rider who specializes in mounted combat. Caster, a Magus who has masted Divine Mysteryies beyond what modern Magi are capable of. Assassin, master of silent killing. And Berserker, a poor soul who has traded sanity for power." Kirei explained. Shirou was suprised the priest hadn't stopped to breath.

"I take it their are more rules?"

"Yes this one might benefit you. You see if a Master truly wants to quit the War they can come to the Church for protection. It is a rule that the Church will shelter defeated Master's. But no Magus would ever give up their Command Seals and surrender."

"How do you know all of this anyway?"

"Because this is the Fifth Holy Grail War." Kirei stated.

"The Fifth Holy Grail War! You mean that this thing has been going on for years, why would people let this happen?" Shirou shouted.

"Because it is their desire. Who can turn down a wish that can make any desire a reality? Even though a Holy Grail War has never been completed the desire has consumed the hearts of both humans and Heroic Spirits. You see their desire could lead the Magus, and Servants to break the ultimate taboo and reveal Magecraft to the world. It is my job as supervisor to regulate the desire of the participants. It is my duty to clean up the messes they make. In truth as the supervisor am nothing more then a glorified custodian." Kirei monolouged. Shirou was now suspicous of the priest. Had he prepared that monolouge? He had said desire way to many times. Did he know he was OOO? what was the point of being cryptic then. Dr. Maki never truly hid his goals like Kirei. Yet they are so similar.

"Next question. What type of people perticipate in the Holy Grail War."

"Anyone, They can be Saint or Sinner. Sane or Insane." Shirou swore Kirei smirk as he said his last comparison. "Hero or Villain."

"For example during the Fourth Holy Grail War a unsuitable Master touched the Grail, causing the Fuyuki Fire."

Shirou's skin then turned pale, he felt like he was going to throw up. He knew of corse knew about the Fuyuki Fire it was the worst disaster to ever happen to Fuyuki. It destroyed over one-hundred buldings, and killed at least five-hundred people. Shirou would know better then anyone, he was the only survivor.

"Hey Emiya-kun, what's wrong with you? You keep on changing around. One minute your all composed, and calm, then you look like your about to piss your pants." Rin asked worried.

Shirou then regained his composure "Sorry about that Tohsaka, Kotomine just creeped me out." He swear he saw Rin smirk in approval at his words. He usually wasn't this rude but he felt like he could make an exception.

He then turned to Kirei, "Alright Kirei I have made my desicion." He announced, "I will compete in the Holy Grail War it needs to end as quickly as possible. I won't let what happened ten years ago happen again."

_"But more importantly this is way to similar to the Greeed's original purpose. It's almost exactly like his plan. And Kotomine is way too much like Dr. Maki. I need to be in the middle of this thing in order to do anything. I may not be able to become Kamen Rider OOO anymore, but that doesn't give me the excuse to do nothing." _Shirou resolved.

"Very well, Shirou Emiya I officially accept you as a part of the Holy Grail War." Kirei announced pointlessly.

"So this means, what I think it means, right?" Rin asked smugly.

"Yes Shirou Emiya is the seventh Master this means the Holy Grail War has truly begun." Kirei answered.

"Well then that means it's time for us to go. We aren't allowed back here unless we forfeit. Let's go Emiya-kun" Rin ordered Shirou, as she walked out of the church.

"Fine, Tohsaka you don't have to order me around. I want to leave this place as much as you." Shirou grumbled.

Shirou then turned around to leave Kotomine Church. Then his danger sense went off. He turned around, Kirei Kotomine was still standing by the altar. Then he spoke, "Rejoice Shirou Emiya as soon as the maelstrom of desire reaches it's peak your wish shall be granted!"

Shirou frowned, "Yeah I know." he agreed. "But I shall never rejoice about it coming true."

Shirou turned around and left the church. But out of the corner of his eye he swore he saw Kirei frown, and growl "OOO."

* * *

><p>Location: Outside Kotomine Church<p>

Shirou walked out of the chirch to the site of Rin, and Archer smirking while Saber was trying her best to look stoic, she was failing.

"I hate to ask, but what is going on?" Shirou sighed.

"I have failed Shirou." Saber told him sadly.

"What do you mean?" Shirou asked as he looked at Archer's smirk. While Rin looked like she was about to laugh herself silly.

"I underestimated Archer because of our first encounter, and I have been defeated because of it." Saber informed her Master.

Shirou looked around. "It doesn't look like there has been a fight or anything. And you and Archer are unwounded."

"Oh no." Archer retorted. "I have bested the powerful Saber utterly while you and Rin were in that church."

"Just tell me what happened Saber." Shirou said, having already given up trying to understand the situation.

"I have lost the game of eye-spy." Saber told him as if her loss had meant the end of the world.

Rin began laughing uncontrollably.

"Saber, I think your taking this to seriously, It's just a game." Shirou comforted her nervously.

Saber eyes widened at that then immediately returned to her knightly self and said, "Of course Shirou did you get the answers you desired."

_"What did she think eye-spy was?"_ Shirou thought in bemusement how was she supposed to treat her like? A knight? A girl? No he couldn't get sexist again. Most definitely not a weapon like everyone was implying. No the answer was obvious, treat her like a person.

"I got what I could get. But anyway how are you? I don't think we have properly introduced ourselves yet? I'm Shirou Emiya." He held out his right hand for a handshake.

_"Wow, I sounded really lame."_

Saber stared at Shirou. She looked confused. "We have already introduced ourselves. You are the Master, and I am the Servant. Is there anything more to know? I have already sworn my sword to you."

_"She's completely socially inept."_ Shirou realized, "_And not because she's from a different time. What happened to her?"_

Saber looked even more confused, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well the whole summoning was an accident but you saved my life and asked for no reward. It wouldn't be right to not thank you."

"Your welcome Shirou..." It was becoming increasingly obvious that Saber was unused to these interactions.

"What I'm trying to say Saber is that if we are going to fight in this crazy war together I want to do it together as friends, equals, people. Not as a Master, and a Servant it sounds wrong." Shirou told her.

"Very well Shirou." Saber shook his right hand, "I shall once again swear my sword to you to strike down your foes, and promise to shield you from all harm."

That wasn't what Shirou wanted but he would take what he could get for know. "Thank you Saber."

"Well aren't you to getting friendly." Rin voice rang out. "Does that mean that you trust Saber now?"

"Yes, If you can't trust your partner who can you trust?" Shirou declared resolutley. He completely believed in those words heart, body, and soul.

Saber stared at Shirou as if judgeing the depth of his conviction, Archer merely raised an eyebrow. While Rin said, "Wow. I thought you were a cynic Emiya-kun?"

"I'm a cynical optimist."

"That's a hypocritical statement." Archer scoffed.

"That doesn't matter to me right know." Shirou countered. "What does matter is ending this stupid war as quickly as possible." Shirou then outstretched his right hand, fingers poised like a hawks talons, with his eye's becoming as sharp as a hawk's, and his voice changed, it became haughty, and arrogant. "I shall start by defeating the two of you here. I won't kill you Devil Girl, but your Servant has to go. So let us do battle."

Rin stepped back in shock at the change in Shirou's personality. "I just can't figure you out Emiya-kun." Rin said with forced courage. "One moment your the ultimate nice guy then you get all high, and mighty like this. I wonder who you really are?"

"Wait," Archer had interupted the two of them. "We shouldn't fight in front of the church we could get in trouble. Lets fight somewhere else."

"Fine," Shirou agreed while twitching his right hand's fingers, "Let's go find an intersection to trash."

The two teams then came to a road near a graveyard by the church. The two sides ready to do battle Shirou got into a strange stance that reminded everyone there of a hawk, Rin got into a martial art stance, jewels held between each finger. Saber got into a stance that made it obvious she had drawn Invisible Air, while Archer remained weaponless, but if the tricks he showed earlier that night were any indication that would not stay true for long. They were about to do battle when, when their Command Seals flashed, and a young voice cut said. "Hey you two know that this is a war not a duel right? Anyone can join in a fight."

The four warriors looked up to that top of the hill near the graveyard to see the young Illyasviel von Einzbern. Behind her was the Servant Berserker.

The Servant was male and gigantic easily over eight feet tall, but the aura of pure power that surrounded him made him seem even larger. Berseker was also so muscular it was grotesque, his skin was colored a dead grey. These two facts easily seeable due to all that he wore was metal kilt like armor around his waste and broken cuffs on his arms and legs. To further show his insanity his eyes were two different colors one red, one yellow, and his black hair stuck up in all directions in a manic fashion. Finally Berserker was holding a giant spiked stone club almost as big as himself in his right hand as if it was a mere stick. Calling Berserker a Servant was erroneous. It was like calling a wolf a puppy, or a tsunami was just a drizzle. This creature, Berserker excluded so much power it could be more akin to a force of nature then a mere Servant. And more importantly, he really wanted to kill them.

"Good evening Onii-chan." Illyasviel greeted Shirou cheerfully, "I'm sorry that I couldn't meet you earlier today. But you see I've been held up by other business like my destroyed castle. I didn't think I would get to meet you so soon with the way things were going for me. but look how things turned out I was looking for the ones responsible so I could kill them, and then I found you. Isn't fate funny?" the girl giggled.

_"That was her castle! I better make sure she never finds out that I helped blow it up!" _

"Shit this is bad..." Rin cursed. She didn't know how this was going to go. Shirou wanted to fight her as soon as they left the church, and now an Einzbern had shown up, and wanted to kill both of them. How was this going to go?

Illyasviel then perked up like she had forgotten somthing, "Oh yes, I never introduced myself, did I?" She then politefully curtsied, "I am Ilya. Illyasviel von Einzbern."

_"This war is insane!"_ were Shirou thoughts. What type of psychopath's would have a little girl partipate in a War of ressurected superhumans, then raise her into believeing brutally murdering people was okay? She had to be stopped before she actually figured out who destroyed her castle, Gotou, and Hina would be killed by her. But he couldn't kill a little girl he wasn't that low but if he was right the only logical option would be to kill the Illyasviel to make Berserker dissapear. Wait! There was another option.

"Hey Tohsaka, want to team up?"

"Sure."

"Your all so polite." Illyasviel thanked them, "Now Berserker gets to kill four people."

She then smiled playfully then shouted, "Kill them Berserker!"

Berserker happily complied. He let out an earth shattering roar. Then jumped into the air and landed at the bottom of the hill the impact did cause the earth to shatter. He charged towards the four of them ready kill them when.

"Shirou get back!" Saber shouted as she met Berserker's charged. Then somthing amazing happened. She blocked Berserker attack with her sword. A tiny girl barely above five feet tall, blocked the force of nature that is Berserker with an invisable sword.

"Wow Onii-chan, you summoned as really strong Servant." Illyasviel complimented. She wasn't worried at all. That was bad.

Rin took her chance "Archer!" she ordered, "Get to a sniper's perch I want you to blow his head off!"

"Yes Rin." Archer complied then vanished to follow her command.

Rin was at a loss at how the battle was going she would have to reinforce her eyes to see how the battle was going. Shirou however eyes had turned red again, and saw everything perfectly. He didn't like what he saw.

_"Holy shit he's stronger than Gamel!" _He thought in horror.

He watched Saber fight Berserker, She was using her Prana Burst technique to enhance her strength and speed to fight on par with Berserker's monstrous power. But she was in a very bad position. The best way to counter Berserker's attacks was to dodge, and from what he saw Saber do he knew that this was a simple task for her even against somthing like Berserker. But due to her having blocked Berserker's first attack to protect Shirou she was forced to stand her ground. Having to spend enourmas amounts of prana to enhance herself to keep up with Berserker physically would wear her out. Basically while Saber was infinitely more skilled then the Servant of Rage. He had much, much more endurance. And in her haste to protect her Master she had forced herself into a situation where all of Berserker's advantages came into play. With beautiful swordplay Saber matched Berserker's monstrous power parrying all of his monstrous blows. Blows so strong they could make sonic booms, and shred the earth, and toss cars without even touching said cars. The two Servants hadn't even moved from the center of the street, and it moreso resembled a blast crater due to all the power that came from their battle. Shirou knew that this deadlock would't last in Saber's favor. Illyasviel knew that to, or believed her Servant was truly invincible. Right now it didn't matter to Shirou he needed to get away, as well as convince Rin to do the same if they wanted to survive.

Shirou turned to Rin and shouted, "When is Archer going to back her up?"

Then as if to answer Shirou's question a rain of arrows fell from the sky, well calling them arrows was an understatement, at the speed, and power they were showing they might of well as been lasers. They bounced off Berserker's skin like they were nothing. And he continued trying to smash Saber like he wasn't shot by a supersonic barrage of magic arrows.

Archer fired another barrage of arrows. This batch exploded. They still did no damage to Berserker, though they slowed Berserker for about a second. Saber tried to take that chance to attack. It was pointless Berserker just swung his club wildly forcing Saber back.

Saber gritted her teeth. It had been foolish to take that gamble. She should of used that single second chance to break the deadlock and herd Berserker somewhere more advanteous for her. She knew what she had to do if she would stand a chance. She lowered her invisible sword as if inviting Berserker to crush her. Berserker took the invitation, and swung his club with all his might. Then Saber attacked him with all her might their weapons crossed. They had put far more power behind their blows in that exchange then in any other during the fight. Berserker's strength was superior Saber was blasted back by the force, and Berserker followed her. Shirou smirked, "Clever," he said in strange approval as his hawk-like gaze analyzed everything.

"Hey Tohsaka, we better follow." Shirou told her. "The next part is going to be important."

"Your right, Emiya-kun." Rin agreed having deduced Saber's plan. "But I have one question. How were you able to see the fight?"

Shirou turned to look at her with his red eyes a smirk on his face that was not his own, "Eyes of a hawk." was his cryptic reply, as he ran off to catch up to the two Servants, Illyasviel doing the same.

"What are you Emiya-kun?" Rin mused to herself as she saw his red eyes.

* * *

><p>Location: Graveyard<p>

Now Saber had the advantage now that she didn't have to hold her ground. She was like the wind as she danced around Berserker's mad blows. All she needed to do now was wait for Berserker to make a mistake and she would cut him, then retreat, then wait for him to make another mistake, then cut him again, wash, rinse, and repeat. Berserker indisriminatley ripped apart the graveyard in a attempt to hit Saber. He was failing miserably, and if such a thing was possible Berserker became angrier. He swung his club in even more rage then usual. He made his mistake. Saber charged towards him, Invisible Air ready to cut him in two she swung her sword. She hit.

_*Clang*_

It did nothing. Saber barely dodged Berserker's counterattack but she was hit by the sonic boom his swinging force made. Her armor cracked, and she was injured. She wasn't injured badly but in a battle against a creature like Berserker a single papercut could make all the difference it showed by how Berserker was about to crush her and she could do nothing about it. _"I should of used my Noble Phantasm."_

* * *

><p>Location: Graveyard<p>

Shirou ran into the graveyard and saw Saber about to meet her doom.

_"What can I do nothing in my arsenal can hurt that monster! W**h**at **ab**out a **Peac**oc**k Miss**ile? Archer's arrows didn't pierce his skin what could a single Peacock Missile do? Then don**'t **aim at **his ski**n. What if I miss-wait what am **I **Thin**ki**ng **I **won**'**t **Miss**!"_

_"**T**ra**c**e_ **O**_n!"_

_A_ Single Peacock Missile was projected into Shirou's right hand, practically burning with prana. He then threw the Peacock Missile at Berserker like it was a javelin. His aim was perfect. The Peacock Missile embedded itself into Berserker's right eye. The eye didn't even get a chance to bleed because the Peacock Missile exploded. Berserker lurched back and roared in pain allowing Saber to retreat beside her Master.

"Shirou how did you just do that?" Saber gasped in awe of her Master's impossible feat.

"If I told you what I think the answer is Saber you'd think I was crazy." Shirou told her just as shocked at his sucess as she was.

"And what has happened to your eye's Shirou?" Saber asked.

"Huh, my eyes? Saber what are you talking abo-" Shirou then stopped talking his head hurt, and he then felt somthing _wrong. _ Shirou then looked up to where Archer was standing. Shirou didn't really care that he instinctively knew where Archer was, and that he could see him perfectly even though Archer was at least a mile away. Archer was loading another arrow into his bow. No, arrow was the wrong word. He was using a sword as a arrow, Even more importantly he wasn't aiming at Berserker. Well the way he was aiming his bow he could hit Berserker but he could also it someone else mainly Shirou and Saber. But the thing that trumped all of that was the smile on Archer's face, it made him look more insane then Berserker. His insane smile threatened to break into the laughter of a madman. Then he fired his projectile. Caladbolg II.

_"What is he trying to do?"_ Shirou thought over and over again frantically

_"**He's trying to kill you, idiot!**"_

Shirou then activated the Cheetah Enhancement, grabbed Saber bridal style, and ran for his and Saber's lives.

Caladbolg II hit the graveyard and exploded turning it into an inferno.

Shirou, and Saber barely escaped the explosion. But the force of the blast sent them flying causing Shirou to land on the ground Saber on top of him. They both panted heavily from shock their faces so close to one another. Saber had never been so close to another person in years.

Then Shirou ruined the moment, "Can you please get off of me Saber?"

Saber complied, "Of course Shirou." She said perhaps a bit to quickly.

Saber then turned to the burning remains of the graveyard, and asked,"Do you think Rin has decided to betray us?"

"No I don't think so. I think Archer is running his own agenda that Tohsaka doesn't know about." Shirou replied.

"You may be right." Saber conceded, "So what shall we do know."

"Well it depends on who decides to try and kill us next."

Then Berserker emerged from the inferno that was once the graveyard completely unharmed besides his missing right eye.

"No way!" Rin gasped, how could of an attack of that caliber do nothing to Berserker.

"Wow that was really impressive you are all really strong to stand up to Berserker." Illyasviel complimented. "But it doesn't matter Berserker will kill you all the same."

Berserker then proceded to continue trying to kill them all he charged Saber met him head on to protect her Master, who was once again in the line of fire, and this time there was no place Saber could relocate the fight. Their weapons locked, Saber was using Prana Burst to physically keep up with Berserker but it was obvious that it would not last forever. Saber began to tremble as Berserker began to over power her. At the speed Berserker was attacking there would be no chance for her to unleash her Noble Phantasm to turn the tide.

Then another Peacock Missile hit Berserker in his empty right eye socket and exploded causing Berserker to recoil in pain allowing Saber to retreat. This time the damage to Berserker face was more prominent. The entire right side if his face had been blown off. Berserker roared in rage at his insult.

"What that didn't kill him?" Shirou shouted in disbelief. As he, Saber, and Rin retreated to a better location.

"He must have at least A-ranked Battle Continuation to survive whatever you have been using against him, Shirou." Saber theorized.

"I have no clue what that means Saber." Shirou told her exasperated, "But I have a feeling it has to do with the letters I've been seeing on the top of peoples heads."

"That must be the Master's Perspective. It is a gift from the Grail that allows a Master to see a Servants strength as they reveal it." Saber informed him like she was reading a instruction manual.

"But your statistics are almost the same as his! And if this Master's Perspective's thing is right your stats are just a bit weaker then his and it tells me you have this Prana Burst thing that should be making you as strong as he is!" Shirou pointed out.

"There are many other factors to take into account such as well Shirou." Saber told him.

"What is this? A bad video game!" Shirou shouted.

"What is a video game Shirou?" Saber asked.

"That doesn't matter right now Saber." Shirou said. "What does matter is that we need to figure out a way to kill this thing, find a way to retreat, or wait for Archer to do something." Shirou's red eyes then widened in shock. "Wait!" he turned to Rin, "Tohsaka what the hell is Archer doing?" He asked angrily.

"He says that we ran out of his range!" Rin informed him, "He says that he needs to find a new sniping position!"

Shirou was one hundred percent sure Archer was lying.

Then as if to prove him wrong another Caladbolg II hit Berserker in the back and exploded. This time due to previous damage and inhuman rage throwing off his balance, but mostly rage Berserker was knocked down dropping his club. The explosion from Caladbolg II also forced everyone to duck and cover again. Rin was blown to a somewhat safer location. While Shirou prepared this time used his Grasshopper Enhancement to grab Saber and jump on top of a nearby building.

Shirou had to note how light Saber was. He didn't even need to use Reinforcement to lift her. It was amazing how someone so small, so tiny could do all the incredible things she had done. Despite all the incredible things he had seen, this amazed him.

"You can put me down Shirou."

Shirou then realized he was still holding Saber. "Sorry about that Saber." He apologized.

"It is alright Shirou." Saber assured him. "Your quick thinking saved our lives. Though after this battle is over I must ask you some questions."

Shirou didn't get a chance to reply because he saw Berserker charging at them ready to destroy the bulding the Master/Servant pair were standing on. He destroyed the building easily with his monstrous strength. Saber was was to slow she was hit by Berserker's fist and was knocked back by the blow her armor cracking and bones breaking. She coughed up blood and landed on the ground. Shirou meanwhile had landed rather painfully on the ground right in front of Berserker.

"You know what to do Berserker." Illyasviel sang happily.

Berserker then picked Shirou up with his right hand.

Far away on a hill Archer smirked creating a special sword arrow that would finish the job.

Rin gritted her teeth not sure what to do if as the guilt of possibly letting someone else die do to her weakness began to eat away at her.

"NO! SHIROU!" Saber cried in horror. Up until know she was not sure what to feel about her Master due to his strange shifting personality that switched from kind and honest, to cunning and manipulative. But one thing no matter what mask he wore at the core he stayed the same. He was a good person. She had failed as a Servant and a knight.

Shirou glared defiantly at the one-eyed monster.

Berserker than began to slowly squeeze the life out of Shirou. Like how an anaconda strangle's it's prey.

Shirou immediately felt his breathe leave him and his body break under the pressure. He couldn't even let out a cry of pain Berserker's grip was so strong. Finally Shirou's head slumped he had fallen unconcious.

"Berserker," Illyasviel pouted, "You used to much strength I wanted him to suffer more!"

Berserker then began to loosen his grip. That was a mistake Shirou's red eyes shot open. He glared at defiantly at Berserker's mad eyes with his red ones. Then he raised his right arm up pointed at Berserker a red aura surrounded the arm.

_"**O-**Circuit **S**et! Type: **Red**! Anim**a**l: **Peacock**!"_

A explosive burst of fire shot out from Shirou's right hand engulfing Berserker in fire like Lancer before him. No it was league's above the flames that hurt the Servant Lancer because of the simple fact it burned Berserker. For the third time in fight Shirou had done the impossible task of hurting Berserker. First he destroyed his right eye, then he destroyed his face, and now Shirou Emiya had caused Berserker skin to burn off. Berserker roared in pain once more as his body burned he dropped Shirou as he thrashed around wildly trying to put out the flames.

Shirou landed on the ground on his back he he gasped for air happy to be alive.

Rin was doing her beached fish impersonation again as Shirou destroyed her world view on humans and Servants.

Archer was so shocked he forgot to fire his arrow.

Illyasviel was still smiling.

While Saber forced herself to her feet with pure willpower and charged at the damaged Berserker ready to finish the job her Master started. She had to. It was shameful to constantly fail the man she swore to protect, have to fight in her place because of her shortcomings. She would accomplish her duty as a knight and slay her Master's enemy. With a warcry she leapt into the air a maelstrom of wind surrounded her blade as she embedded her sword straight through Berserker's skinless head. It shreeded his blade finally ending his life. He died standing up.

Rin sighed in relief. "Archer return to my side everything's over." She ordered.

Saber let a small smile slip onto her face in light of her victory.

Shirou grinned as he began to stand up. Then he stopped. Because Illaysviel was still smiling.

She began to clap. "Wow Onii-chan you and your Servant are really strong killing Heracles like that." She complimented.

"No way," Rin muttered, "They killed Heracles."

Shirou and Saber did not know what to feel about their accomplishment due to Illyasviel behavior.

Then Servant Berserker, Heracles began to get better. His wounds healed, his skin healed, his eye regenerated.

"Berserker is not so weak to let somthing like that stop him. Your going to have to kill him eleven more times if you want him to stay dead." Illyasviel told them cheerfully.

Shirou and Rin's Master Perspective's then told them the truth of Heracles Noble Phantasm. God Hand: Twelve Labors. It was either a curse or a blessing from the Gods that granted him eleven extra lives and only attacks, Magecraft, or Noble Phantasms of A-rank or above could harm him. Saber's strength was A but she was always using the C-rank Noble Phantasm Invisible Air to attack thus her Noble Phantasm was actually BENEFITING Berserker. If Saber had not used Invisible Air, Berserker could of been injured by her blade. Shirou had inadvertley gotten around Berserker's protection by attacking his eyes in his sucessful attempts to blind him. But the God Hand also raised another question how skilled a Magus was Shirou? The fire spell had to of been an A-ranked attack to have harmed Heracles. But it also didn't matter as the last bit of information about the God Hand was downloaded into the two Master's brains. Heracles gained a resistance to whatever killed him basically making Shirou's trump card useless.

"We need to retreat." Shirou realized.

"I agree Shirou." Saber said sadly. Normally as a knight she would of stood her ground but she was defending her Master and in the wounded state she was in she could not deploy her ultimate Noble Phantasm fast enough before Berserker would kill her, plus there was Rin's strange Archer to take into account. He had been dishonest and tried to kill both her and Shirou when they were in a truce without his Master's consent, his combat support had been lacking and to make him more untrustworthy his Master only had one Command Spell left to reign him in. She could easily decide wasting her last Command Spell wasn't worth enough to support a temporary truce. She would have to swallow her pride and aid her Master in whatever plan he could concoct.

Shirou meanwhile had managed to stand up and he checked his team over. He and Saber were both injured he was pretty sure that if he hadn't used the Rhino Enhancement and that Illayasviel hadn't wanted to kill him slowly when he was playing possum he would be dead. It was also lucky that Berserker had grabbed him by the torso so his legs were somewhat operational and his iPhone was undamaged. Saber was as hurt just as badly as he was. Her armor was practically scrap metal and to compliment his broken bones he was pretty sure she had internal organ damage. Rin was in perfect condition, but it would be beyond stupid to send her in to fight Berserker. As for Archer, well he wasn't sure what to do about him nothing about him added up at all. Wait, Rin ordered Archer to return to her side. It was a long shot but he might have something.

"Archer, do you have a Noble Phantasm that can kill Berserker?" Rin asked her Servant. It seemed that she was a step ahead of Shirou.

"I apologize Rin, but I do not own a Noble Phantasm that can kill Berserker." Archer informed her. _"Damn specific wording!" _Archer thought angrily.

_"Well that went up in smoke." _Shirou thought angrily, _"If only I could still become Kamen Rider OOO, or at least had access to some Kougami Foundation tech."_

_"Wait that's it!"_ He thought, looking around for a Ride Vendor in vending machine always was one around, Kougami made sure of it. There was none in sight. _"Damn it, How do I get into a fight in the only place in the city that does not have a Ride Vendor in the general vicinity! And I brought all those Cell medals with me!" _It was true he never removed the satchel that carried the Cell Medals he never got to use in his fight against Lancer. The Cell Medals were the answer! He reached for the satchel on his back, only to find that there wasn't one there.

_"Where did it go? How did I miss it falling off?"_ The answer was obvious, meeting Archer, Kirei and stress of fighting Berserker made him forget he even had it. But he was sure that he had the satchel up until the fight with Berserker. Shirou's superior eyesight immediately located his satchel. It was near the remains of the cemetary, behind Berserker.

That was really bad.

But he had to try.

"Everyone, if I can get my hands on that satchel we can escape." Shirou whispered to them.

Rin was at first going to object, pointing out that getting past Berserker was suicidal. Then she realized that whatever was in that bag was their only chance of survival. "Fine," Rin agreed, "Archer cover Shirou so he can get to his backpack." She ordered.

"As you command, Rin." Archer said.

"Very well Shirou. My blade will be your shield." Saber promised.

"Hey are you done with your plan." Illyasviel interjected, "I'm getting bored of waiting!" the fairy like girl complained.

"Yeah, we are." Shirou told her right arm outstretched. "Now come at us with everything you've got!"

"Gladly! Berserker kill them!" Illyasviel ordered.

Berserker charged at the four like a raging bull. Ready to crush them into a bloody mess.

Shirou and Saber charged as well, running _straight at Berserker! _Illyasviel gased, were they insane she wondered. What could motivate them to charge an insane Heracles?

Then Archer fired a salvo of arrows at Berserker's feet causing the ground below him to crack. It slowed him down for two seconds.

That was enough.

Shirou activated his Cheetah Enhancement once more his legs on fire due to the pain. He wasn't fast enough. But it didn't matter, Saber made him faster. Invisible Air released a mighty gale blasting Shirou forward like a rocket as he then activated the Grasshopper Enhancement. The speed of the Cheetah enhancement, plus the momentum it gained from Invisable Air, plus the leg strenth the Grasshopper Enhancement gave. Allowed Shirou to move as fast as he had as OOO with the Cheetah Legs. He sucessfully outran Berserker's attack, while Saber used the last of her strength to block Berserker's mighty fist's.

Shirou picked up his satchel and opened it revealing the Cell Medals within. In Shirou's studies he had learned that when you put to much energy into anything it tended to explode. Violently. Cell Medals even more so. He jammed his right hand into the satchel and began to overcharge each Cell Medal with prana. You see Cell Medals in a way were similar to Noble Phantasms. Noble Phantasms are created by having a superior history and concept. And Cell Medals are created from the concept of Desire a very vague concept that can mean wanting something and to go through any means to get it. A Cell Medals history comes from the person that spawned it. Through a special method of Magecraft a human can be used to create Cell Medals from their own desire thus each Cell Medal carries a persons history inside it, more specificlly the history of their desire. Now a Cell Medal was not a Noble Phantasm, not by a long shot. But the way they functioned was very similar. Mainly they can be broken. A Noble Phantasm can be overcharged with prana turning it into a Broken Phantasm. A Broken Phantasm was far more powerful then there normal Noble Phantasm counterparts for good reason. Turning a Noble Phantasm into a Broken Phantasm destroys the Noble Phantasm forever. No Heroic Spirit would allow the symbol of their Legend destroyed forever. A Cell Medal that was broken had the Desire sealed inside of it run wild thus causing great chaos. This method of using Cell Medals was mainly used to empower power objects like the Candroids or the Medajalibur, but Shirou had accidentally discovered a more mudane method during the 'Chinese Fireworks Incident'.

Basically Cell Medals made really big explosions and Shirou planned to make over one-thousand Cell Medals explode. It would take ten seconds to break them all.

10

Illyasviel realized Shirou was up to somthing.

9

"Berserker attack Onii-chan!" She ordered.

8

Berserker immediately abandoned the stalling battle Saber and Archer had tricked him into.

7

The Servant of Rage charged at Shirou.

6

Saber immediately pursued her opponent hell-bent on protecting her Master.

5

Archer fired Caladbolg II at Berserker once more.

4

It had no effect.

3

Berserker was right in front of Shirou ready to crush him.

2

Saber jumped in front of Shirou taking the blow.

1

"SABER!" Shirou shouted in horror as he watched Berserker finally crush what was left of her armor and most of her as well as her small body which had exploded with blood.

0

Shirou ran towards Saber picking her up then threw the satchel of Broken Medals at Berserker.

KABOOOOOM!

Berserker was engulfed in a explosion that made Calodbolg II look like a fire cracker.

Shirou was caught at the edge of the explosion his body was burnt but still he perservered bringing himself and his Servant to safety. He ran as fast as he could being burnted, bleeding, and had god knows how many broken bones.

Shirou managed to say these parting words, "Tohsaka I suggest you run to!"

"You better still be alive when I see you again Emiya-kun or I'll find a spell to revive you so I can kill you myself." Rin threatened him as Archer grabbed her and carried her away.

Illyasviel watched over Berserker's regenerating body, a thousand Cell Medals exploding must of counted as a A-ranked magic attack. Illyasviel couldn't help but be impressed her Onii-chan was a formidable foe. He and his Servant had killed Berserker twice now, he only had ten lives left know.

"Onii-chan, you are going to be so much fun!" Illyasviel sang cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Location: Shinto Slums<p>

Shirou ran until he came to an abandoned building, a common site in the Shinto slums since the Hayato district arose ten years ago. He normally would of returned to his house but he was afraid that Illyasviel might of track him down and kill Taiga and Sakura for being associated with him and more importantly he was to tired to go all the way home he had found this house by chance. He was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He opened the door still carrying Saber as gently as possible. Shirou soon found an old mattress he laid Saber down on it and tried to get a better look at her wounds. Shirou then realized he didn't know how to treat injuries, that was usually done by Hina or Date.

"Crap," Shirou managed to groan, his legs finally failing him and his eye color returned to normal he fell onto the mattress right next to Saber.

"Shirou..." Saber managed to whispered.

"What is it Saber?"

"Did I uphold my vow, did I protect you." She asked struggling to stay concious.

"Yes you did." Shirou answered.

"Look at yourself Shirou!" Saber managed to yell, "Your almost as hurt as I am. And you are not a Servant you will not heal as I will."

Shirou couldn't of help it he laughed. "Hahahahaha, Saber I think despite our differences we'll get along just fine."

"What do you mean?" Saber questioned.

Shirou for once explained, "Saber, I don't think you understand what a partnership is. It's about two different people with different desires working together to create something wonderful."

"...different people?" She mumbled confused, it didn't make sense how could two completely different people work together as equals?

"Yeah look at us, I'm the cynical pragmatic guy who wants to be a Hero of Justice and your the noble honorable knight who believes in fair play in stuff. Two totally different people worked together and killed Heracles! Twice! Possibly psychotic Archer's not counting of course."

Saber made a strange sound. She waesn't sure if she was trying to laugh or she began to speak as a lung regenrated.

"Anyway Saber lets change our vow from Servant and Master to true partners. Friends maybe, people need to have friends can't carry the world by yourself and stuff like that."

"Friends..." Saber pondered, "Yes I believe that trial by fire we underwent together definitely makes us friends."

"Good..." Shirou said his voice fading, "I wasn't sure what I was going to do without a friend..." Shirou finally succumbed to sleep.

"Shirou!" Saber cried looking at his still form in horror. She then saw him breathing. "Oh you are just sleeping. That was rather rude, friends shouldn't scare each other..."

Saber then fell asleep as well and dreamed of a boy, a strange red arm, and a three colored masked warrior.

* * *

><p>Hayato District Outskirts: Location Unknown<p>

The 'man' was ready. He had drawn his summoning circle and had his catalyst. Well sort of, all of the machinery in his base was now hooked up to what looked like a technologically advanced coffin that was somewhat see through so you could see the catalyst a human corpse with what appeared to be multiple cybernetic enhancements added to said corpse in the coffin. The summoning circle was actually inscribed onto the coffin. The 'man' was ready he began the aria to summon his Servant.

_Silver and Iron destroy the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. I shall kill the great master Schweilnog._

_The blighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions open, fleeing from the crown, the Three-forked road that leads to the dystopia circulate._

_Open. Open. Open. Open. Open._

_Simply, shatter once filled._

_I declare._

_Your soul is under me; my void is your sword_

_In my defiling of the Holy Grail, if you hate me, or love me answer._

_Here is my curse. I am the one who shall destroy all the good in the world; I am the one who shall raise all the evils in the world._

_You forbidden Hell arrive from the ring of deterrence O destroyer of balance!_

"Servant come forth!"

The Machines pumped power into the coffin as the summoning circle was exploding with prana. The power was so much that some of the machinery exploded, while lighting lashed out from other machines and the coffin. Meanwhile in the coffin the corpse changed as the cybernetics bonded with it's body and a soul was called forth from the Throne of Heroes.

Then the room exploded with Hellfire. The 'man' covered his face to keep the sulfur out of his eyes. He looked at the coffin.

More Hellfire burst out of the coffin as red tinted smoke spilled forth a samurai walked out of the Coffin. The samurai was clad in red demonic armor, but the armor was different from a normal samurai it looked enhanced the cybernetics in the summoning coffin had obviously done somthing to it. The samurai had two sets of weapons a Katana and Wakizashi at the samurai's waist and what looked like two red more modern rifles on the samurai's back. With green glowing insectoid eye pieces. But the Samurai's full appearence was impossible to see through the hellish smoke.

Then the samurai spoke in a woman's voice, "I Servant Avenger have broken the rules of the Holy Grail War to ask you this. Are you my Master?"

"Yes Avenger," The 'man' spoke. "I am your Master. The Eighth Master of the Holy Grail War!" The Eighth Master shouted to the heavens, his eyes glowed purple at his declaration.

**Count The Medals**

**Shirou Emiya: Taka x 1 (Acting as heart)**

**Mystery Man One: Lion x 1 Other x?**

**Mystery Man Two: Zou x 1 Other x?**

**The Eighth Master: Other x?**

**Mystery Man Three: Other x?**

**Mystery Man Four: Other x?**

**Okay that ends this chapter which I am rather excited about because I have gotten rid of the obligoratory meet Kirei exposition and the Berserker fight out of the way which was a pain to write This entire chapter was a pain really do to all the exposition that I put in because it was part of the plot and to help Kamen Rider fans understand Fate Stay Night a little bit better. I also had trouble writing Rin and Archer into the Berserker fight because Rin could do nothing in all three routes and Shirou was far more aggressive in my story so he inadvertly took some of Rin's lines. Archer was even harder because he only fought in UBW and the fight ended with Archer firing Caladbolg II but due to Shirou and Saber's capability to actually put up a fight in my story Illya pressed onward so I decided to make Archer unreliable during the fight due to him contemplating whether or mot to pursue his primary objective or help our heroes plus he thought it would be troublesome to pull out somthing like Gram, Kusanagi, or Arondight. He would of done it if things got really bad though. I also think Shirou and Saber's heart to heart talk sucked as well anyway to me this chapter has left me severly disapointed in myself. Oh yeah I'm still looking for a Beta give me some help there. Oh yeah just to end an argument about Rin's intelligence before it starts: She does not how the Holy Grail works she thought it was an onmipotent wish granting device until it was proved otherwise in all three routes Shirou figured it out so quickly due to him knowing the Greeed's original purpose. Seriously Fate Stay Night and Kamen Rider OOO are creepily similar in a lot of ways just compare the two main characters Shirou Emiya and Eiji Hino and the resemblences keep on pileing up.**


End file.
